A lot experience between U and I
by nisikagawa rina
Summary: *pergantian title*/ something happen with their class, what is it?/ changging chara pairing for this while/ Gomen Rina baru bisa Update/ bonus chapter dess.../Review don't forget OK?
1. Chapter 1: Back then1

~/You are the one who change me\~

Rina : I'm balik

Rin: (geleng-geleng) Rina-Rina… masa Fic baru udah mau ditelantarkan lagi….

Rina: (geleng-geleng) Rin-Rin… masa Aib orang dibuka-buka…

Rin: ITU BUKAN AIB, TAPI KENYATAAN!

Rina: (ngacangin Rin) Baiklah minna-san kembali dengan saya Rina! Rin! Tolong bacakan Disclaimernya!(ngasih kertas ke Rin)

Rin: kagak!

Rina: harus!

Len: halah! Lama kalo lo berdua yang berdebat dulu! sini gua aja yang bacain!(ngerampas kertas)

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid and sejenis nya punya Crypton©**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T(-)**

**Pair : Rin k. & Len k. **(Dan sebagainya…)

**Warning!:OOC, Typo, alur gak nyambung, Pergantian Pov yang terlalu cepat, ada banyak bahasa Gaul nyasar, ada Humor kagak nyambung nyasar, DSB**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Summary: Kaganemi Rin adalah seorang gadis SMA yang biasa-biasa saja , tapi sejak kejadian itu! kejadian yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan Kagamine Len, Seorang anak popular yang ternyata anak dari bos kedua orang tuanya. Sejak peristiwa itu mereka mulai dekat, dan Rin mulai populer. Kira-kira peristiwa penting apakah itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Back then…

* * *

Normal POV

'tap…tap…tap…' seorang anak perempuan berjalan dengan santai nya memakai baju seragam dan membawa tas , berambut honeyblonde,bermata biru azure, serta pita imut di kepalanya.

Dia berjalan segitu santainya hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang menghampirinya, seorang laki-laki dengan seragam yang sama rambut berwarna sama diikat ponytail dan mata yang sama.

"ahh Rin! mau berangkat bareng?"kata laki-laki itu "eh?" nama yang tadi dipanggil itu hanya menoleh bingung "kuulangi mau berangkat bareng kaganemi Rin-san?" ulang nya "y…ya ba..baiklah".

Rin POV

"y..ya ba..baiklah"

Beneran aku kaget banget, disampingku tiba-tiba udah ada orang!.

eh lupa belum kenalan aku Rin kaganemi bersekolah di Voca high school kelas XII C , yup orang disebelah ku ini mirip kan? Dia Len kagamine , dia juga sekolah di Voca high school .

Terjadi keheningan diantara kami , aku terus menatap kedepan… kenapa ya? Setiap kali bareng sama Len aku selalu kehilangan kata-kata.

'Gerbang sekolah' itulah yang terlintas di kepalaku ketika melihat papan didepan sebuah sekolah bertuliskan 'VOCA HIGH SCHOOL' gede-gede , entah kenapa selama ini aku bingung kenapa tulisan didepan itu udah gede di tebelin lagi! Padahal di lantai paling atas bangunan udah ada tulisan kaya gitu juga…

Sesaat setelah aku sibuk memikirkan hal yang gak terlalu penting itu, seorang cowok dari arah gerbang sekolah datang kepada ku. Dia berpakaian sama dengan Len 'VHS Unifrom' rambut nya berwarna kuning agak gelap. Ketika aku menolehkan kepala ku belakang, Len udah mundur 3 meter. Aku Cuma bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan, udah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"etho…Kaganemi-san…"

"kenapa?"

"mi-mi-minggu ini kau free?"

"ha?"

"ya… itu…aku…"

Tuh kan! Ketebak banget! pasti dia taruhan sama seseorang! Ck… lihat saja aku gak akan tertipu!

" so sorry banget… minggu ini banyak deadline menungu dirumah" jawabku singkat mendahului nya untuk masuk ke gerbang sekolah. "eh?" kata terakhir yang bisa kudengar dari mulut orang itu bernada seperti orang cengo, sedangkan Len mengikutiku dari belakang sambil cekikikan. Hahaha! Skak mat kau! Sama seperti orang-orang yang mencoba PDKT dengan ku hanya karena taruhan.

'Huh… apa sih maunya mereka?' batin ku selalu berkata begitu ketika sudah menolak banyak cowok. Kenapa? Patut banget dicurigai lah! Aku ini cantik aja enggak, kaya? Too-san kerjanya Cuma wakil manager, kaa-san wakil ketua perusahaan butik. Pinter? Halah semester kemarin diantara nilai-nilai yang warna nya hitam ada dua warna merah nyempil.

Preman? So pasti! Sebulan yang lalu baru diwisuda dapet sabuk Hitem Kyu1, tapi mana ada cowok yang mau pacaran sama cewek preman kaya aku. Yang spesial dari ku kata kaa-san aku punya sifat cuek yang entah apa maksudnya aku gak ngerti, pasti ini semua gara-gara kejadian dua minggu yang lalu…

**Flashback ON**

**NORMAL POV**

Di sebuah hari yang ce-(ralat) panas, saking panas nya disetiap sarang burung pasti ada burung panggang(?)atau telur goreng (?). disebuah ruang kelas terdengar berbagai macam suara..

"Brak"

"Bruk"

"eh tau gak kemarin itu… bla bla bla"

"suit! Wuahahahah kalah kau"

"HEI! ADA YANG LIHAT NEGI KU GAK?"

Mereka berbicara dan berterik sepuas-puasnya(?) , seolah-olah tak ada guru didepan kelas, padahal di depan kelas ada seorang guru perempuan berambut biru sudah berusaha berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Di bangku pojok paling depan terdapat dua orang perempuan, yg satu berambut tosca twintail yang dari tadi berteriak 'NEGI!' (Rina: (sweatdrop),Miku: _nani?_ Got a problem?, Rina: ng..nggak) disamping nya gadis berambut honeyblonde duduk sambil menopang dagunya, mata biru azurenya menatap kosong kedepan.

"BRAK"

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar sangat jelas yang telah mengakibatkan efek diam, semua siswa melihat kearah sumber suara di pinggir pintu berdiri seorang perempuan berambut cokelat ditangan kanan nya ada kotak-yang sepertinya kotak- undian ditangan kirinya ada sake yang tutup nya sudah dibuka.

Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan kedepan kelas, "_psstt.. pssstt…_" suara para murid berbisik-bisik, walaupun berbisik tetap kedengaran.

"BRAKK"

yep sekali lagi suara gebrakan terdengar dari meja di depan kelas "bisa diem gak kalian? Meskipun berbisik tapi kedengaran tau!"kata guru yang dianggap killer oleh satu sekolah ini dan alhasil semua murid diem tak bergerak .

"gini kek dari tadi diem kan enak! ya kan Kaiko-sensei?" kata guru killer itu ke guru disebelahnya "_s..so dayo ne_ Me…iko sensei ".

"ja..jadi Meiko-sensei kesini ngapain ya?"kata perempuan bersyal itu "ahh… ada lomba dari kepsek kata nya tiap kelas mesti ikut " kata guru killer biasa dipanggil Meiko-sensei itu.

"kali ini kelas 3-2 bakal mengikutkan… ah yang lomba duet ya…"dan kata-kata terakhir itu membuat kelas bising kembali 'BRAKKK!' dan… kelas kembali diam, hening, seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali.

Meiko-sensei mengambil dua gulung kertas dari kotak yang dibawanya tadi. Sementara menunggu guru killer itu membuka gulungan kertas, para warga kelas pada berkomat-kamit…

'semoga gua kagak kepilih'

'semoga kalau kepilih barengan ama si-piiip-'

'semoga lombanya nanti nambah ada lomba makan gitu…(?)' (Rina: amiin banget…)

'semoga Negi(?)tercintah ku ketemu…'

Ketika semua warga kelas masih komat-kamit…,

"AKH! TOILET MANGGIL! KAIKO-SENSEI TOLONG BACAIN!" ujar Meiko-sensei tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas dan menyerahkan dua gulungan kertas itu ke Kaiko-sensei.

Semua warga kelas kembali bersweatdop ria melihat tingkah walikelas+guru killer sesekolah nya itu…

"ba-baiklah akan ibu bacakan siapa yang terpilih…" seru Kaiko-sensei kembali mengembalikan mood tegang.

Secara pelan tapi pasti guru berambut biru itu membuka gulungan kertas kecil itu.

"Len Kagamine…"

"KYAAA LEN-SAMA!"

"dan… "

Kelas kembali diselimuti keheningan…

"Rin Kaganemi"

.

.

.

Dari ujung depan kelas sampai ujung belakang kelas, diam. Para warga kelas diam, para semut yang lewat diem, nyamuk yang lagi terbang langsung mendarat, pensil yang tadinya lagi meggelinding langsung berhenti, demi memecah keheningan si jangkrik langsung bunyi…

Krik…

.

.

"ahahaha… selamat banget untuk si Kaganemi Rin itu…" ujar gadis berpita yang menatap kosong kedepan tadi. "he?"Seketika semua warga kelas langsung cengo, termasuk si jangkrik yang disensor namanya itu

"chotto Rin-chan! Itu namamu tau!" bisik kawan sebangkunya, gadis berambut twintail tosca. "hahaha… Kaganemi…Kaganemi… HEE?!" lanjut gadis berambut honeyblond itu sambil memukul cukup keras meja didepannya.

"SENSEII! AKU GAK MAU IKUT LOMBA!" teriak gadis itu depresi, tiba-tiba Meiko-sensei kembali muncul. "huh… Lega~ jadi Kaiko-sensei, siapa yang ikut Lomba?" ujar Meiko-sensei polos (Rina: efek mabuknya udah hilang~).

"err Kagamine-kun dan Kaganemi-san desu.." jawab guru wanita berambut biru itu polos juga, tidak memperdulikan teriakan si gadis bermata biru azure tersebut. "cho-chotto sen-"

**KLINGGGGGGGGG**

Suara bel menyela keheningan. "baiklah… Kagamine-kun dan Kaganemi-san~ selamat berjuang yah!" ujar Meiko-sensei langsung ngacir keluar kelas menarik Kaiko-sensei.

Beberapa detik kemudian… terdengar desahan lega, kecewa, deathglare(?), sumpah serapah(?), ketawa ketiwi(?), dan sebagainya.

"kenapa harus aku…"gumam gadis bernama Rin itu yang kini mematung ditempat duduknya , "ano…Rin-chan… kita ke kantin aja yuk…" ujar kawan sebangkunya berambut twintail panjang bernama Katsune Miku. "um… " jawab Rin lemas.

**Kantin…**

Yep minna-san … di kantin keadaan kagak jauh beda… sama ramenya, ada yang ngechit-chat(maklum) internetan, ada yang berantem, arisan(?), main seluncuran(?), sampe yang main jungkat-jung- OKE STOP!.

Tepat di pintu kantin, Rin dan Miku diem lihat antrian yang sepanjang tembok besar cina. "dosuruno?" ujar Rin putus asa, "iih! Rin-chan kok putus asa kayak gitu?!" respon Miku melihat sahabat nya itu nge-down terus dari tadi.

"AH! Gini aja! aku yang mesen makanan, Rin-chan yang cari tempat duduk…" ujar Miku mengusulkan sebuah ide, diikuti dengan anggukan kecil dari Rin. "aku pesen Orange shake yah Miku…" kata Rin sambil melenggang pergi cukup lemas, Miku yang melihatnya Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

'ah… ketemu' batin Rin setelah menemukan sebuah meja berbentuk persegi dikelilingi oleh empat buah kursi. 'sekarang tinggal nunggu Miku' batin Rin lagi seraya duduk di salah satu kursi, ia menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya(Rin: emangnya ada pemandangan?) padahal isi kepalanya lagi campur aduk sekarang…

Seorang cowok keren berambut honeyblond ponytail membawa nampan berisi banana split mendatangi meja Rin, "err… boleh aku duduk?" ujar cowok keren itu. Isi kepalanya Rin masih campur aduk gak karuan jadi dia Cuma ngambil kesimpulan bahwa itu bukan suaranya Miku dan ia bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan ala fangirl di sekitarnya, "ah… silahkan…" jawab Rin polos tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sekalipun 'peduli amat siapa itu…'.

"err…Kaganemi-san aku-" 'BRAK!'

Tepat sebelum cowok itu membuka percakapan, Rin menggertak lebih dulu meja didepannya itu sambil berdiri. "AKU HARUS BERBICARA DENGAN KAGAMINE LEN!" ujar Rin sesaat setelah menggertak meja polos yang banyak dosa(?)itu.

Dan seperti yang anda tau readers-san… Gertakan Rin terhadap meja tersebut terdengar cukup(baca: sangat)keras, sehingga mengakibatkan keheningan sejenak. Semua warga kantin yang berdekatan dengan meja Rin diam dan menatap Rin sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"a-aku Kagamine Len…" ujar cowok keren itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, RIn menatap cowok itu sebentar lalu duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang sudah ada disitu?" ujar Rin, menundukkan wajahnya.

"lah tadi kan aku sudah minta izin! Kaganemi-san aja yang gak mau nyahut… " jawab cowok bernama Len itu santai,

Terjadi keheningan sejenak…

"jadi…err- tadi Kaganemi-san mau ngomong apaan?" ujar Len sambil menopang dagunya.

"a-" "RIN-CHAN!"

Suara yang amat dikenal Rin terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Miku berjalan menuju meja Rin dibelakangnya seseorang yang amat sangat Len kenal, lalu duduk disamping Len.

"yo! Len!" ujar orang yang duduk tiba-tiba disebelah Len, "kenapa kau disini Mikuo?" kata Len pelan menuju orang yang duduk disebelahnya itu, Hatsune Mikuo.

"same Line…" jawab Mikuo singkat membuat Len memiringkan kepalanya, Mikuo Cuma ngerespon itu dengan senyum misteriusnya(?)(Len: emang dia punya?, Rina: entahlah akupun bimbang…). Len kembali menatap kearah depannya, ke Rin.

Rin menatap Len balik dengan tatapan pulang-sekolah-halaman-belakang diikuti dengan anggukan Len.

**(HOKAGO…)**

Len bersandar di dinding bangunan memegang ipod yang sambil menatap langit sore, menunggu Rin.

'_soko wa itsumo kimi ga indakara…' _

'_kimiga inai ikiite kire nandayo…'_

'_orenji no kyoushitsu ni fukabu kimino subata ga…'_

'_nani ga sagashita sora ga miru mado no wa kimiga….'_

'_fushagete no kaeri michi wo ano egao ga mada…'_

'_boku boku ni shimerunda…'_

'Orange' lagu yang menurutnya galau terdengar jelas ditelinganya, dan tanpa sadar ia menyanyikan sedikit baitnya. 'prok prok prok' suara tepuk tangan tedengar cukup jelas di depannya, menyadarkan Len dari lamunannya.

"mau sampai kapan lo menggalau?" seru gadis yang tepuk tangan itu yang sudah ada didepannya, tak lain dan tak bukan, Rin.

"sorry… suka kebawa suasana kalo udah nyanyi" jawab Len sambil melepas headsetnya, "jadi mau ngomong apa?" kata Rin sambil mengorek-ngorek tas nya(nyari sesuatu).

Sekarang Len yang dibuat bingung, "lah bukanya yang nyuruh gua kesini lo?". "jadi harusnya gua yang nanya Kaganemi-san!"lanjut Len.

"panggil aja gua Rin" sahut Rin sambil terus mengorek-ngorek tasnya, "ya udah panggil gua Len kalo gitu…" kata Len yang mulai terganggu oleh aktifitasnya Rin yang entah nyariin apa. "nyari apa lu?" ujar Len

"HaPe…" jawab Rin singkat

.

.

"mau dibantuin?"kata Len lagi,

"kagak usa- ah! Ketemu!" ujar Rin sambil membuka Hapenya, "minta nomor lu…" lanjut Rin diikuti dengan anggukan Len yang mengeluarkan hape nya juga. 'R1nPlincessimuetcelallu' batin Len sambil mengerutkan dahinya setelah melihat nama itu tertera di HaPe berwarna kuning miliknya,

"ano…"

"ah… maaf kayaknya kemarin ada yang ganti…"

"o-oh…"

"ng… kuganti dulu…"

.

.

.

'twing!' Len kembali melihat layar HaPenya, 'ini mah kagak ada beda…' batin Len kembali sweatdrop membaca nama id email nya Rin yang sudah diganti 'R1nM!k nHime'.

"ano…"

"kenapa? Got problem with my email?"

"err…kagak ada ding…"

Len mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirimkannya ke email yang baru didapatkannya dari Rin. Rin yang melihat apa yang dikirimkan Cuma bisa Sweatdrop 'B nan0LEnPr1nce` itulah yang tertera di email keterangan milik Len, 'gak jauh beda dari punyaku gitu aja mau protes…'batin Rin.

"jadi mau nyanyi lagu apa?" ujar Rin sambil memasukkan Hpnya kembali ke tas.

"err… gua sih apa aja oke… tergantung Ka- Rin-nya…" jawab Len sambil memalingkan mukanya dan memberi sedikit jeda pada saat memanggil nama Rin,

"mane… gua juga gak terlalu banyak bisa nyanyi…" kata Rin sambil angkat bahu.

"gak terlalu banyak bisa?" sahut Len sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "itu artinya kalo lo mau lo bisa banyak lah!" lanjut Len lagi.

"souka? Aku terlalu males untuk itu masalahnya…" aku Rin dengan santainya,

"kalo gitu gua aja yang netapin!" kata Len sambil menepuk(baca: memukul) tembok disebelahnya(Rina: habis kalo meja dari mana coba?).

Biasanya kalo lihat seeko-eh! Seorang cowok yang gertak tiba-tiba begitu, reaksi pertama! Pasti bakalan kaget, trus bakalan nanya kenapa? Ya kan?, sayangnya RIn yang ini beda jauh dari pikiran anda semua readers-san (Rina: kok lama-lama kaya hitam putih yah?; Len: (gampar Rina) udah cepet lanjutin!). Rin yang sekarang ini dapat anda bayangkan bak orang polos yang telat dengar berita, bedanya yang ini dia dengar beritanya.

"oh… silahkan tentukan " jawab Rin polos sambil menatap jam tangan yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya. "ah… udah jam segini… besok bilang kalo udah nentuin ya!" seru Rin seraya berbalik mau pulang, "tu-tunggu!" cegah Len sambil menahan tangan Rin yang sudah beranjak mau pulang.

"boleh pulang bareng gak?" ujar Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

.

.

.

.

.

Rin lalu menoleh ke arah Len, "HA?!"

* * *

**~TBC~**

Rina: Fyuh~ selesai~

Rin: HMPH! Seperti biasa… GAJE! Lu emang kagak berbakat buat summary!

RIna: (JLEB!)

Len: kok Flashbacknya belom selesai?

Rina: memang sengaja kok! Takut kebanyakan…

Rin: bukanya kagak ngaruh ya?

Rina: emang sih…xixixi X-)

Len: (nahan Rin)SABAR!

Rin: (megang spatula)

Rina: (ngacangin)saa minna-san! Aku tunggu review kalian… mata na~

**Would you mind to review?  
REVIEW OKAY!**


	2. Chapter 2: Back Then2

~/You Are The One Who Changes Me\~

Rina: (bawa pisau tajem yang baru diasah) Readers-san! Ohayou, Koniciwa, Konbawa desu! Arigatou…. Untuk readers-san yang ngereview yah! Rina sangat terharu, sampai-sampai kepingin nangis!

Rin: (agak minggir)iya nge-greting boleh-boleh aja tapi, err… ngapain lu bawa pisau segala?

Rina: (smirk) ah~ aku baru aja mau motong daging sesuatu~(aura gelap)

R&L: (merinding)

Kaa-san(?): (dari dapur) RINAAAA! KATANYA MAU MOTONG DAGING AYAM!

Rina: Ah! IYAAA TUNGGU~ Rin ato Len tolong bacain Disclaimer dan summary yah! (ngasih kertas)

R&L: (swt)

Len: (ngasih kertas ke Rin) kamu yang baca disclaimernya aku yang baca summary nya…

Rin: (ngangguk)

**...**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid and sejenis nya punya Crypton© sedangkan Fic yang GAJELAS alurnya ini milik Rina**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T(-)**

**Pair : Rin k. & Len k. **(Dan sebagainya…)

**Warning!:OOC, Typo, alur gak nyambung, ada banyak bahasa Gaul nyasar, ada Humor kagak nyambung dateng tiba-tiba, DSB**

**... **

**Summary: Kaganemi Rin adalah seorang gadis SMA yang biasa-biasa saja , tapi sejak kejadian itu! kejadian yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan Kagamine Len, Seorang anak popular yang ternyata anak dari bos kedua orang tuanya. Sejak peristiwa itu mereka mulai dekat,sifat Len mengalami perubahan dan Rin mulai popular(?). Kira-kira peristiwa penting apakah itu?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Back then…(2)

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Rin Cuma bisa menggerutu sebal ketika Len mengajaknya pulang bersama, "e-etho…Rin-" "WHAT?" bentak Rin sambil membalikkan badannya. "g-gua Cuma mau bahas tentang baju apa yang mau kita pakai nanti…"

.

.

.

"urusan lo!" jawab Rin singkat kembali berjalan. "ha? Tunggu dulu! Kagak adil dong! Gua kan udah nentuin lagu! Lo lah yang baju!" sangkal Len sambil menahan tangan Rin lagi, "eh? Kok baju sama gua? Gua itu bukan orang kaya kayak lo!" ujar Rin ketus lalu menepis tangan Len, awawa Rin kau terlalu kasar kepada Len…

"emak lu kan wakil ketua perusahaan butik… jadi gak apa dong!" kata Len sambil memblokir jalan Rin, "eh? Lo stalker gua yah? Sampe tau pekerjaan emak gua?" kata Rin sambil menatap tajam mata Len.

"so sorry banget ya Rin! Asal lo tau! Gua kemarin barusan diwisuda sabuk hitam kyu2!" kata Len lagi, 'buset dah! Ni anak tau segalanya tentang gua!' batin Rin sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"O!" kata Rin membentuk huruf O dengan jarinya lalu beranjak pergi, "Y! To-san dan Kaa-san ku adalah ketua manager perusahaan ****© dan ketua Perusahaan butik Kirei!" kata Len singkat membelakangi Rin, lalu segera beranjak pergi menuju jalan yang lain meninggalkan Rin yang membelalakkan matanya.

'pantesan nama Kagamine kok gak asing ditelinga gua! Ternyata dia!' batin Rin mengepalkan tangannya sambil berlari menuju rumahnya.

**Len Side**

Len terus berjalan menuju rumahnya yang mewahnya bikin Rina klenger…

"tadaima…" ujar Len ketika memasuki rumahnya yang SUPERDUPER mewah itu. 'okaerinasaimase… Len-sama' ujar para Maid dan butler yang menyambutnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya ia terus menggurutu sebal entah apa yang diucapkannya. 'kenapa sih! Perasaan setiap kali cewek yang gue deketin gak pernah sekasar ini deh!' batin Len sambil merebahkan dirinya dikasur King size miliknya, ketika sampai dikamarnya.

'Tok…Tok…' terdengar pintu kamar Len diketuk, "Len? Kau kenapa? Kok kata Haku-san kamu mukanya kaya' belom diseterika?" ujar suara yang sangat Len kenali, Kagamine Lily, Len no Okaa-san.

"aku gak papa kok Kaa-san!" teriak Len sambil mengubah posisi terlentang menjadi miring. Sedangkan Lily yang diluar cukup khawatir, kenapa? Entahlah Rina pun bimbang(digampar Readers) ehehe… sorry.

Lily khawatir karena anak semata wayangnya itu jarang atau lebih tepatnya gak pernah punya muka sewot, dikarenakan errr... ya pokoknya susah dijelasin…

'zzzz…' dengkuran Len terdengar cukup keras di seluruh penjuru kamar, ya…dia teridur dengan seragam VHSnya dan melupakan bahwa ia harus memilih lagu yang akan dia nyanyikan bersama Rin dilomba nanti. Ah! jangan lupa ada ilernya netes sedikit…(Readers: (merinding),Rina: mati…sedap kali tu anak tidur)

Sedangkan Lily yang khawatir diluar, langsung masuk begitu saja -ya iyalah! Tuan rumah kok!-. ia cukup sweatdrop-an melihat posisi Len yang errr… kagak enak dia dijelasin…,

Lily menghampiri Len lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Len di dadanya kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Lily membuka matanya sambil bergumam kecil "oh… jadi itu masalahmu…".

Lily kemudian menelimutkan Len , dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang bertaburan dengan desain-desain baju yang cukup unik untuk anak remaja, disana ia segera mengambil Hp "Rui~ aku rasa aku punya rencana baru~" gumamnya dengan nada senang tapi menurut Rina licik.

**Rin Side**

Rin berlari menuju rumahnya yang bisa dibilang sederhana, tidak besar tidak kecil, tidak mewah tidak- eh! Lawan katanya mewah apa ya?#plak!. Oke-oke sorry mari kita serius!.

"tadaima…" ujar Rin seraya membuka pintu rumahnya. "ah~ Rin~ okaeri…" jawab Rin no kaa-san, Kaganemi Rui dari dapur.

"kaa-san masak apa?" Tanya Rin dari tangga,

"teriyaki~" jawab Rui tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan dari wajan nya.

"oh…ada yang bisa Rin bantu gak?"

"eh? Rin mau ngebantuin? tumben loh…" seru Rui heran mendengar apa yang dilontarkan anak tunggalnya itu.

"sekali-kali… mau ngerefresh otak…" jawab Rin singkat.

"apa maksudnya itu? kalo kamu maksa um…ah! cuciin piring aja!" seru Rui sambil menunjuk tumpukan piring+gelas+mangkok+sendok+garpu Dkk kotor.

"a-ah…" Rin Cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat gunungan alat makan itu dari tangga. " R-Rin ganti baju dulu ya kaa-san" lanjut Rin beranjak menuju keatas, kamarnya Rin. Kalo kamu gak mau nyuci sih gak papa…" seru Rui lagi, tapi telat Rin udah masuk kamar duluan. Mari kita lanjut ke kamarnya Rin…

'Brugh!' Rin merebahkan dirinya dikasur. "dasar Meiko-sensei! Kenapa gua mesti ikut lomba sih?" gumam Rin pelan, "mana pairing sama cowok terkenal itu lagi!" gerutu Rin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, "memalukan tau gak sih!" gumamnya lagi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri terlihat bahwa mukanya sedikit memerah.

Biar saya jelaskan… sebenarnya sifat cuek Rin, hanya 68% melekat pada dirinya, sisanya adalah sifat anak cewek zaman sekarang sekitar 43%.

Jangan ditanya kelebihan sisanya nya itu apaan, itukan Cuma perumpaan.

"baju ya? Tanyain kaa-san ajalah… kan dia ahlinya Desainer…" gumam Rin sambil melepas ikatan rambutnya setelah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana sependek lutut. Kembali kebawah…

"Kaa-san mana cucian piring-" Rin terdiam melihat tempat cucian piring yang tadi isinya menggunung kini sudah kosong dan bersih cling-cling, malah ada tambahan efek 'Kira-kira'. Ia lalu menatap Rui yang sedang bertelfonan ria,

"ah! iya sampai nanti ya!" ujar Rui kemudian menutup telfon.

"kaa-san…"

"ah! ahahaha… sorry~ kaa-san khawatir, kok kamu tiba-tiba mau ngebantuin… jadinya kaa-san kerjain sendiri saja~"

'iya…hanya saja… cepet banget nyuci-nya…' batin Rin sweatdrop melihat Rui nyengir.

"kayaknya kamu punya sesuatu yang harus dibicarain…"

"kok bisa tahu?"

"Kaa-san gituuu"

'hah…kambuh lagi deh penyakitnya…' batin Rin kembali sweatdrop. Rui menyuruh anak gadisnya itu duduk di ruang sofa ruang keluarga, dan menceritakan masalahnya.

**5 menit kemudian… **

Rui cuma mangut-manggut dengerin ceritanya Rin,"dan gitu… deh jadinya…" kata Rin lemas.

"tenang aja! Kaa-san akan membuatkannya untukmu!"

"eh? Tapi-"

"pairing kan? Cowok dan cewek?"

"ta-tapi… aku apa tidak memberatkan kaa-san?" kata Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Rui terdiam untuk sesaat lalu membelai rambut honeyblond Rin dengan lembut. "tenang saja… kaa-san tidak akan pernah keberatan kalau itu memang membantu Rin…" ujar Rui sambil mengambil HaPenya, Rin bersugut-sungut untuk bangkit. Namun ia lengannya ditahan oleh Rui, Rin menatap kaa-sannya itu sebentar.

"mau kemana? Men-skip makan malam? Sebentar lagi tou-san pulang loh!" ujar Rui sambil menatap Rin lembut.

"err… dikarenakan piringnya udah nge-cling semua…aku mau ngerefresh otak di kamar ajah… nanti aku turun lagi kok…" Jelas Rin sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan kaa-sannya itu.

"ya sudah~ " sahut Rui singkat melepaskan genggaman tangannya sambil berajak menuju halaman samping, sedangkan Rin naik ke kamarnya.

**Keesokan Harinya~**

Miku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah SMA nya. Gadis berambut twintail tosca itu terlihat berjalan cukup santai menatap langit pagi yang masih biru, ia membiarkan angin melambai-lambai kan rambut panjang nya. Hingga seekor-eh! Seikat-eh! Sekarung-eh! Sebuah-eh! seonggok-eh! Aduh! Kosa kata Rina lagi gak bener!.

Yang tadi kagak usah dibaca… mari Rina ulangi…

Miku terus besantai hingga seorang(Rina: nah gini baru bener~) gadis berambut honey blond sebahu menepuk pundaknya. Yap! Dia adala-

"o-o-ohayou… Mi-Miku…" ujar gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan Rin itu…(Rina: ugh! Keduluan lagi!)

Miku tersenyum simpul, ia sudah mengetahui kebiasaan sahabatnya yang aneh itu. kenapa aneh? Palingan Cuma telat bangun… ya kan? Ohohoho… sayang sekali salah readers-san… (readers: kami belum jawab apa-apa loh…)kebiasaan Rin adalah…(JengJengJengJeng)

"kamu ngeset alarm jam 3, jam 5 dan jam 6 lagi? Trus bangun pada masing-masing jam lalu mematikannya dan tidur kembali ya kan?" Tanya Miku tak lupa dengan senyum innocentnya(Rina: hahaha… kebiasaan Author…). "hahaha… capek tauk aku mikirin lomba!" seru Rin ketawa garing dengan muka sewotnya. Rin dan Miku pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolahan tercintah.

Sesampainya dikelas, Rin duduk di pojok paling depan bagian kanan diikuti dengan Miku yang duduk sebangku dengannya. "oh iya! Rin-chan…" seru Miku membangunkan Rin dari melamunnya, "apa?"

"kamu jadinya nyanyi apa?"

"nyanyi apa, apa?"

"ituloh yang kemarin kamu dipilih duet sama Kagamine-kun"

"ah… aku terlalu malas membahasnya Miku…"

'srek' terdengar suara pintu dibuka

Panjang umur, itulah yang terlintas dikepala Rina saat ini. Ketika pintu dibuka, muncullah sosok manusia pisang(Digampar Len)- Eh! Sosok seorang cowok yang terkenal dengan kepopulerannya. Dibelakangnya seorang lagi yang sedikit lebih tinggi, cowok yang membuka pintu tadi berambut honeyblond, pony tail, mata biru azurenya menatap malas ke dalam kelas. Sedangkan yang satunya berambut biru tosca, mata hijau teal nya menatap sweatdrop si cowok didepannya.

Ya… pastinya dah tahu kan siapa itu?

"Kagamine Len…" Gumam Rin pelan sambil menatap tajam ke arah cowok ponytail yang memang Len itu, "Kaganemi Rin…" ujar len pelan juga lalu menatap tajam Rin, sehingga muncul lah listrik berkekuatan 100.000 watt (Len: kok jadi nyambung ke fisika?, Rina: ARGH! Diem lu jangan pernah nyebutin nama pelajaran terkutuk itu lagi!).

Miku dan Mikuo sweatdropan ketika merasakan adanya listrik 100.000 watt diantara Rin dan Len. "a-a- duduk aja yak!" seru Mikuo seraya mendorong Len menuju tempat duduknya di ujung depan kiri, sedangkan Miku mengalihkan perhatian Rin dengan cara mengeluarkan buku Ips nya "a-ano…Rin-chan udah ngerjain Pr IPS?" Tanya Miku diikuti dengan anggukan Rin yang mengeluarkan buku Ips nya juga.

**SKIP TIME(Istirahat Time)**

Rin dan Miku duduk di meja kantin yang kemarin, Rin membawa segelas Orange punch sedangkan Miku membawa sebuah Cream puff rasa Negi(?). "ano Miku…" ujar Rin sambil menatap cream puff atau bisa Readers sebut Mystery Cream puff, kenapa? Coba bayangin! Itu cream puff! ada bercak-bercak hijau, trus didalem nya ada sebuah negi nancep mana ada aura suram lagi dibelakangnya… gimana Rina kagak merinding?

Oke! Kembali-ke-story!

"ah… ada masalah apa Rin-chan~?" jawab miku dengan nada riang, dikarenakan berhasil mendapatkan cream puff yang rare tersebut.

"err… cream puff nya enak ya?"

"hap! Um~ Oishi~ enak loh! Rin-chan mau mencoba?" ujar Miku menawarkan sisa mystery cream puff nya tersebut ke Rin.

"err… makasih tapi gak ding…" jawab Rin merinding melihat Mystery cream puff yang dipengang Miku. 'brak!' seorang perempuan berkuncir satu menggebrak meja tempat Rin dan Miku menaruh makanan/minuman mereka, "Hai~ boleh ikutan kagak~?" serunya sambil langsung duduk. "eitts!" kata Rin sambil menstop gadis itu mau duduk,

"siapa yang bilang lo boleh duduk? Lo kag-" sesaat Rin akan mengatakan tidak, namun melihat ada kecebong kuning(?!) dan temannya beruang hijau(?!) celingak-celinguk cari tempat duduk, "huh.. terserah…"Rin langsung memalingkan mukanya, mau nyari pemandangan bagus(Rina: (garuk-garuk) emangnya di kantin ada air terjun yah?). "YES!" jerit perempuan itu bahagia(?) untungnya suasana kantin lagi ramai.

"lama kagak ketemu Lenka!" ujar Miku sambil menyeruput air putih nya,

"aish! Kalian yang udah lama tak menampakkan diri! Asik nak dikelaaas terus!" jawab perempuan bernama Lenka itu dengan logat melayu(nah lo?)

"miss Kagane! jadi apa urusanmu disini? " kata Rin diikuti dengan Lenka yang tersedak setelah meminum banana punch miliknya. "jiah… Rin ternyata gak berubah ya?" jawab Lenka sambil berusaha mengambil tisu di kantung bajunya. "Hmph! Gua tak akan pernah berubah!" ucap Rin sewot sambil menyilangkan lengannya didepan dada, "kau yakin bisa begitu?" kata Lenka setelah menge-lap mulutnya menggunakan tisu.

"apa maksudmu?" Rin mengerutkan dahinya, menunggu jawaban dari Lenka. Sedangkan Miku hanya diam dari tadi ia sudah mengerti maksud Lenka, "ganbatte lombanya ya~" ucap Lenka sambil beranjak pergi. "eh? Dirimu kagak marah? Bukanya kamu masuk fans clubnya?" seru Rin heran menatap Lenka yang hendak melesat pergi,

"ohohoho~ sorry~ hati Lenka udah pindah ke Rinto-sama~" kata Lenka dengan PeDe nya lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Miku dan Rin yang cengo+sweatdrop ditempat, 'sifat dia emang kagak pernah berubah ternyata…' batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

…

**A/N:** Kagane Lenka sahabatnya Miku dan Rin pas kelas XI dulu, sekarang mereka kepisah Rin dan Miku di XII C, sedangkan Lenka XII F. jauh banget kan? Ya begitulah… ah! salah satu sifat Lenka 'love in first sight'. Miku dan Rin tahu kalau Lenka itu dulu masuk ke Fans clubnya Len, padahal sebelumnya masuk fans clubnya Utatane Piko anak dari kelas XII A. sekarang malah udah pindah lagi masuk fans clubnya Kagami Rinto anak kelas XII B.

…

"yo!" ujar sebuah suara yang sangat familier ditelinga Rin dan Miku terdengar mendatangi meja mereka yang kursinya pas sekali ada dua kursi yang kosong!. "ah…. halo Mikuo-kun…" ujar Miku singkat menatap sosok yang tadi Rin kira beruang hijau(?!), dan disampingnya seseoarang yang Rin sebut dengan sebutan kecebong kuning(?!).

"kenapa harus meja ini?" gerutu kecebong kuning(digampar Len)-err atau lebih tepatnya si Len.

"trus mau duduk dimana? Dilantai? Lesehan servis entar jadinya…" jawab Mikuo yang dari tadi sudah duduk sambil menyeruput jus Negi(?)-nya

"ck…" desah Len kesal, sedangkan orang yang didepannya juga ikutan kesal. "kenapa kalian selalu disini?" kata Rin disertai dengan aura gelap yang membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi mencekam, "same Line…" seru Len singkat yang mengeluarkan aura gelap juga. Miku dan Mikuo yang sweatdrop langsung saling bertatapan, sedang mencoba mengirim pesan lewat mata.

"err… Kalian jadinya mau nyanyi apaan?" kata Mikuo memecah keheningan yang sudah berlangsung selama 10 detik, "au… aku mending kagak usah aja…" jawab Len singkat mengalihkan padangannya ke arah samping kanannya, "same Line!" kata Rin ketus setelah meneguk orange punch nya.

"eh? Kalian yakin mau nolak atau ngebatalin?" ujar Miku menatap dua sejoli kuning yang berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut,

"ya iyalah!" seru Rind an Len bersamaan menggebrak meja. Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar dan tdak lebih dari tiga detik keduanya langsung melonjak dari kursinya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang, "lo ngajakin gua berantem?" seru Rin sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

Len Cuma ngangguk pelan dan tersenyum sinis, "gua baru mau duet kalau miss Kaganemi bisa ngelangkahin mayat gue dulu…" kata Len sambil melepas dasinya dengan gaya- err…apa itu namanya? Yang dasinya langsung ditarik and dibuang kesembarang tempat ituloh! Kan si Len dari awalnya emang udah ngelempar jas nya kea rah Mikuo ,intinya dia Cuma make kemeja ajah. Jadinya kan kemejanya kebuka dikit dan alhasil dada bidangnya Len kebuka dikit, inget dikit! Cuma dua kancing yang lepas, tapi para fangirlnya K.O. semua. Kenapa? Mereka berantem aja kagak! Ya mereka semua terserang penyakit anemia disebabkan karena kekurangan darah yang terus menerus keluar dari hidung mereka.

Sedangkan Rin? Dia menekuk kedua jari manisnya, dan kedua jari kelingkingnya. Sedangkan ibu jari, jari tengah, dan jari telunjuknya dia biarkan bertemu. 'Mikanmi shine no jutsu!' gumam Rin pelan(loh?). Kembali ke Len, dia sekarang lagi mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan kuat, sedangkan tangan kanannya kaku matanya yang sebelah kanan jadi beda sendiri, lalu ia menggumamkan sesuatu 'Banana shine no jutsu!' (nah lo?).

Dan munculnya bola yang bersinar-sinar warnanya oranye di tangannya Rin, kalo Len ada bola listrik warnanya kuning.(hah?)

"CHIIDORI!" kata Len sambil nyerang Rin(nah lo? nah lo?)

"RASENGAN!" kata Rin sambil nyerang Len(loh?loh?)

Dan ada jarak seinchi ketika serangan mereka berdua hampir kena. Seseorang menepuk(baca: jitak) kepalanya Narrator yang lagi bimbang… ketika narrator noleh, disitu ada Rina dengan wajah sewot megang remote TV dalam keadaan pause. Dan terjadilah percakapan tidak elit antara Narrator-Rina

…

Rina: Nar! Inget yang gua bilang tadi kagak?

Narrator: lupa-lupa inget. emang apaan?

Rina: (jewer kuping narrator) mata lu yang minus 100 ato kuping lu yang gendang telinganya pecah? Kan gua bilangin! Yang bagian situ kagak usah dibaca!(ngambil kapak)

Narrator: e-e-eh i-iya iya! Gua- gua mau ngelanjutin nih!

…

EHEM! Mari diulangi….

Ketika Len melempar dasi nya kesembarang arah, entah kayak mana caranya si Mikuo bisa nangkep. Sedangkan si Rin ngelepas jasnya, en ngegulung lengannya menjadi sependek bahu. Para fans nya Len langsung ngebuat cherrleader dadakan di belakangnya Len sambil bawa spanduk bertuliskan 'LEN-SAMA GANBATTE! KAU PASTI BISA KALAHKAN SIPENDEK PREMAN KUNING ITU!'. tapi bukanya ngerasa seneng disemangatin setelah baca isi spanduk itu, batinnya langsung ngomong gini: 'entah kenapa kok nge-Jleb ya?'.

Sedangkan si Rin? Halah! Kagak perlu pake spanduk en Fans segala… dia diejek-ejek aja udah cukup membuatkan stamina keinginan untuk gebukin orang itu habis-habisan full 100%. Dan pertarungan pun dimulai, Rin melancarkan serangan pertamanya cepat banget, mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke perutnya Len. Membuat cowok keren yang banyak didukung fans nya itu terbatuk-batuk kecil sebentar lalu mengelap mulutnya.

Len menepalkan tangannya bersiap memukul wajah Rin, Hingga…

**KRIUNGGGGGG! **

Suara bel masuk berbunyi membuat Len menurunkan kepaln tangannya dan Rin menurunan ancang-ancangnya, ia lalu menurukan lipatan lengannya, mengambil Jasnya, dan segera pergi. Miku yang melihatnya langsung ngikutin, sedangkan Mikuo? Dari tadi dia sama Miku Cuma bisa kicep melihat pertarungan antara Rin dan Len.

"oi Len!" seru Mikuo sambil melemparkan jas & dasi nya Len, dengan sigap si Len nangkap dan nyahut "paan?" jawabnya ketus masih kesel nginget apa Rin lakukan tadi. "mau ke toilet sebentar?" tawar Mikuo sambil berlalu. Len cuma berdecak kesal lalu dengan malas nya ngikutin Mikuo.

Mari kita Lihat Rin…

Rin membasuh wajahnya dengan air bersih dari wastafel yang mengucur deras. Miku dibelakangnya cuma bisa natap cemas, Rin dapat melihat muka cemas Miku dari pantulan kaca langsung angkat bicara. "Miku doshitano?"

"e-eh? Nandemonai yo…" jawab Miku gelagapan, dia baru aja bengong oh ternyata. Rin cuma angkat bahu trus narik tangan Miku untuk kembali kekelas.

Kembali ke Len…

Len mencuci kedua tangan dan mulutnya. Sedangkan Mikuo menunggunya sambil bersenderan dipintu, Len beranjak pergi Mikuo bangkit mengikutinya 'kau harus setidaknya berfikir apa yang akan kau lakukan Len…' batin Mikuo khawatir. Oalah… dia punya sifat yang sama kayak Miku toh… Kya! Pasangan serasi~(Readers: *Sweatdrop*).

**SKIP PULANG SEKOLAH…**

'kriiereet' pintu ruamh berwarna kecoklatan itu terbuka dan tampaklah sosok sangar yang kini mukanya lagi kesel dan sewot. Padahal kalo itu anak anggun sedikit aja, udah pasti banyak cowok yang bakalan ngantri sambil nyerahin bunga mawar dan ngomong 'jadilah pasangan hidupku' (Rina: *merinding ngebayanginnya*). "ara Rin~ kau sudah pulang ya~" ujar sebuah suara yang memanggil sosok yang tak lain Rin itu, "Tadaima kaa-san…"

"cepat ganti baju ya~ habis ini kaa-san mau mengajakmu melihat desain bajunya~" kata suara dari dapur yang tak lain Rui.

"ii yo… gak jadi juga gak papa kok…" jawab Rin lemas berdiri di depan pintu dapur lalu segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Rui Cuma memiringkan kepalanya 'Rin kenapa?' itulah yang terlintas dikepalanya saat ini.

**Dikamar Rin…**

'brugh' Rin merebahkan dirinya di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna cream. Tangannya mulai dikepalkan lalu diangkatnya, sambil bergumam pelan 'tanganku dapet mangsa lagi hari ini…'. Dan tanpa sadar tatapannya mulai kabur, tangannya terjatuh dan sebagai hasil dia tertidur.

'tok..tok…kriiet' pintu kamar Rin yang berwarna kuning itu dengan pelan dibuka dan nampaklah sosok seorang ibu-ibu berambut sebahu berwarna hitam memakai baju terusan berwarna oranye dan dibagian bawahnya terlihat renda-renda yang bermotif bunga. "dasar… kayaknya nanti malam aja yah…" gumamnya pelan sambil menuju keruang makan dan mengambil telepon rumah, 'Lily~' batinnya senang.

**Pindah tempat~**

Sedangkan in far-far away in faraway land there live a lonely Prince#plak (Rin: banyak bacot lu!, Rina: sorry~) SORRY! Diulangi…

Sedangkan ditempat yang tidak cukup jauh disana, disebuah rumah yang Rina bilang istana. Seorang pangeran tampan duduk ala nongkrong di warung kopi didepan sebuah TV LED yang menampilkan channel berita tvOne, berita tentang banjir di Jakarta yang sudah mulai mereda(Rin: dasar Author kerjaannya nonton berita aja!,Len: eh?channel Indo bisa nyampe ke Japan ya?). dengan penampilan dasinya yang tadi ketat untuk taat peraturan sekolah kini dilonggarkan, dan kancing kemejanya yang tadinya nempel semua kini yang bagian atas dibuka sedikit. Bisa membuat para fansgirlnya meninggal karena Amnesia- eh! Anemia!, R-Rina yakin i-i-itu…(nunjuk-nunjuk gajelas)(Rin: jiah… Author masa kayak gini aja salah… katanya anak IPA~, Rina: D-diem lu!)

"Len~?" suara itu membangunkan pangeran yang tadi lagi bengong natepin TV yang beritanya entah dia mengerti apa tidak. 'BRAK!' pintu kamar sang 'Pangeran' dibuka secara kasar, dan tampaklah sosok Wanita berambut kuning direbang sepinggang memakai kacamata berwarna biru-tua. "Len! Kau tahu ada apa?" seru Wanita itu sedikit histeris, sang Pangeran tidak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya tadi. "um…" jawab sang pangeran yang tak lain Len itu lemas. "Jakarta lagi banjir besar-besaran sampai-sampai istana Presiden dan Bundaran HI banjir… Iya kan?" lanjut Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya sama sekali dari layar TV nya. Wanita yang tak lain ibunya Len, Lily memiringkan kepalanya.

'whats wrong with my boy?' batinnya pelan, lalu ia melihat Len tertawa kecil karena penasaran apa yang ditonton Len. Lily mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV namun yang dilihatnya tidak sesuai yang ia harapkan, apa yang terpampang di TV bukanlah acara OVJ yang ada komplotan S*le cs ataupun SK*TSA oleh Oj*n cs. Namun yang dilihatnya berita temuan orang meninggal karena banjir di basement U*B, Lily kembali menatap Len yang masih tertawa Kecil dengan khawatir.

"Kamu panas ya?" ujar Lily pelan sambil memegang kening Len. "iya aku ini nanas…" kata Len dengan bangganya membuat Lily kembali geleng-geleng, "kamu ini… 5 menit kedepan kalau kamu kagak sadar-sadar! katakan selamat datang pada Rumah sakit Jiwa!" lanjut Lily sambil beranjak menuju ke ruangan kerjanya lagi.

'BRAK!' suara pintu ditutup dengan keras, kali ini benar-benar membangunkan Len dari lamunannnya. "a-apa? K-Kaa-san ke sini tadi ya?" ujarnya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, setelah terlonjak kaget."maa ii wa…" gumamnya singkat mengambil remote TV lalu mematikannya, lalu ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**3 Jam kemudian **

Len duduk di sofa ruang tamunya sambil memasangkan headphone ke telinganya, _Migikata no chou_ kira-kira lagu itulah yang berdengung di telinganya sekarang. Ah! tak lupa sekarang dia sedang memasang wajah sewot, entah apa penyebabnya. "Len-sama…" ujar seorang maid berambut abu-abu mengahmpiri Len sambil membawa segelas jus, "ini jus pisangnya…" lanjut maid itu sambil menyerahkan gelas yang berisi jus tadi ke meja didepan Len. "terima kasih Haku-san…" jawab Len sambil melepas Heaphonenya sebentar. Sementara Maid yang dibilang Haku itu tersenyum kecil lalu berpaling, meninggalkan Len yang asik menyeruput jus pisang kesukaannya.

'srek…BRAK!'"KYAA!' suara pintu terbuka, kertas jatuh , dan teriakan kecil seorang wanita yang terjatuh. Terdengar secara berurutan ditelinganya Len, ia sudah tau pasti kaa-sannya buka pintu ruang kerjanya sambil membawa berkas-berkas desainer, lalu tak sengaja terpeleset hingga semua kertas itu jatuh, dan pada akhirnya kaa-sannya sendiri ikut terjatuh. Kenapa Len bisa mendengarnya? Gampang aja jawabannya, ruang tamunya Len itu berdekatan dengan ruang kerja milik Lily.

'tap..tap..' Len mengalihkan perhatian ketika seorang maid berambut ungu memanggilnya. "ano… Len-sama ada tamu…" kata maid itu.

"eh? Tamu? Siapa?"

"um… rekan kerjanya Lily-sama…sepertinya…"

"oh… kukira siapa… lalu kenapa memberitahunya padaku? Tidak pada kaa-san sekalian saja?"

"dia bilang di mencari Len-sama…"

"ha? Tumben ada kawan kaa-san yang mencariku, Siapa dia?"

"Rui Kaganemi"

"ng… sebentar…aku Tanya kaa-san dulu, terima kasih Gakuko-san"

"um…"

Len berlari menuju ruangan kerja Lily dengan cepat. Ketika sampai yang terlihat didepan matanya adalah Lily yang sedang berusaha mebereskan berkas-berkasnya kembali, "ara~ Len… kebetulan bisa tolong bantuin kaa-sa-""kaa-san!" sebelum Lily sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Len menyela sambil membentak.

"hm? Ada apa?"

"kaa-san punya urusan apa dengan Kaganemi-san?"

"he? Touzen desyo! Membuat baju untuk lomba kalian berdua~"

"…"

"Len?"

"…"

"Len? Kau kena-"

"BIAR AKU TEGASKAN! AKU KAGAK MAU IKUTAN LOMBA KAYAK GITU! SAMA SI JERUK PURUT ITU!" bentak Len sambil berlari kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Lily yang masih cengo ditempat. "dasar!" kata Lily sambil mencoba berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang, "Rui udah datang ya?" gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

'krek' pintu yang besar itu dibuka oleh Lily dan tampaklah sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam sepundak memakai baju terusan berwarna abu-abu, disampingnya seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu memakai jacket berwarna oranye dan memakai celana jeans ketat selutut.

"ara~ Rui dan Rin! Silahkan masuk!" seru Lily riang sambil membuka jalan untuk kedua tamunya itu. "arigatou lily! Bagaimana desainnya?" ujar Rui ketika mereka sudah di ruang tamu, dan terlihatlah tumpukan berkas-berkas yang entah apa isinya membuat Rin sweatdrop. "ano…kaa-san…"

"ah…ini desain baju untuk kamu lomba nanti~" jawab Rui sambil menunjukkan lembar yang tadi diberikan oleh Lily, Rin mengambilnya pelan lalu meperhatikannya.

Baju yang cewek berwarna putih tanpa lengan, berdasi pita berwarna hitam, lalu shortpants yang berwarna hitam juga. "kawaii…" gumam Rin pelan, Rui dan Lily bertatapan senang. Rin yang menyadarinya langsung salting, "e-e-eh! I-ini mak-maksud ku- e-etho…"

"tenang saja~ kaa-san dan Lily-san sudah tau kamu pasti menyukainya…" jawab Rui tersenyum lembut ke Rin. Setelah itu ia berpaling ke Lily sebentar "mana pangeranmu itu?"

"ahahaha… dia kayaknya ada masalah, tadi agak sedeng…" jawab Lily sambil tertawa kecil disambung Rui yang juga tertawa kecil, sedangkan Rin? Dia Cuma diem sambil cengo+loading.

"tapi… kayaknya Cuma satu orang yang bisa ngehibur~" lanjut Lily lagi sambil melirik ke arah Rin yang masih bengong, "um…bagaimana kalu kau yang tunjukan gambar ini ke Len yang ada dikamarnya?" kata Rui sambil menyerahkan kertas berisi gambar baju untuk desain cowok.

Rin yang menerimanya masih loading.

Cuma satu orang….menghibur…tunjukan gambar…ke Len…dikamarnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Loading…please wait a minute)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HA?!"

* * *

**~TBC~**

Rina: nyahahahaha! Akhirnya chap dua selesai!

Rin: oi Author sedeng! Kenapa ada Naruto nyasar tadi!

Rina: noahahaha! Karena sebelum aku ngetik! Aku nonton Naruto dulu~ dan tanpa sadar keketik deh~

Len: (nyiapin panci) mana Flashbacknya belum selesai lagi!

Rin: (nyiapin penggorengan)

Rina: (merinding) e-etho… ah! aku ada janji mau nglanjutin chap 3 bye!(ngacir)

Miku: mulai deh… dia buka siwordngetikmulu…

R&L: (mau ngejar Rina)

Rina: (muncul lagi) Ah! sorry Readers-san kalau kurang memuaskan, kurang seru, kurang lucu, kurang serius, Dll Dsb!(Ngacir lagi)

Rin: (nyalain mesin Buldozer)

Len: (ikutan dibelakang)

Miku: (baru sadar)Woi! Masa gak ada yang mau ngucapin kata-kata penutupan!

Lenka: kagak ah! males gua!(pergi)

Mikuo: (langsung pergi juga)

Miku: jiah… kalian ini… saa minna-san~ review onegai nee!

**Would you mind to review?  
REVIEW OKAY!**


	3. Chapter 3: Back Then3(Finale)

~/You Are The One Who Changes Me\~

Rina: *gloomy* dzung….

Rin: are? Tumben pundung? Biasanya jingkrak-jingkrak kayak orang gila…

Rina: *gloom*ahahaha…(nyoret-nyoret kertas secara abstrak)

Len: *bisik ke Rin*dia kenapa?

Rin: *bisik ke Len* mana gua tahu!

Rina: akhirnya UTS selesai, tugas sekolah mulai menipis, otakku juga lumayan keluar ide….tapi…

R&L: tapi?

Rina: AKU TAKUT KE KAMAR MANDI DAN KE DAPUR SEKARANG! GARA-GARA MAIN MISAO DAN IB!

R&L: *cengo ditempat* ha?

Rina: gak nyambung banget kan? Ya udah… yok! Dari pasa basa-basi kasihan para readers yang sudah menunggu hampir 3 bulan~…..mungkin

R&L: mungkin tte….terserah…(pergi) dasar author gaje yang kagak pernah bisa dimengerti…

Rina: kalian ini! Kan aku mau minta tolong! Ck….baiklah readers-san…Rina aja yang bacakan disclaimernya ya!

**...**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid and sejenis nya punya Crypton© sedangkan Fic yang GAJELAS alurnya ini milik Rina**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T(-)**

**Pair : Rin k. & Len k. **(Dan sebagainya…)

**Warning!:OOC, OOT,Typo(disengaja maupun tidak disengaja), alur gak nyambung, ada banyak bahasa Gaul nyasar, ada Humor kagak nyambung dateng tiba-tiba, Alurnya mirip sama Alur cerita lain, DSB**

**... **

**Melalui Fic ini Rina ingin meminta maaf karena updatenya kelamaan sampai(mungkin) disangka hiatus. Tapi sebenernya gak hiatus kok! Ini fic juga sebenernya udah selesai semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu(kayaknya).hanya saja dikarenakan factor 'Internet'…sesama Readers(yang mungkin)author taulah maksud Rina… pokoknya Rina minta maaf!m(_)m**

…

**Summary: Kaganemi Rin adalah seorang gadis SMA yang biasa-biasa saja , tapi sejak kejadian itu! kejadian yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan Kagamine Len, Seorang anak popular yang ternyata anak dari bos kedua orang tuanya. Sejak peristiwa itu mereka mulai dekat,sifat Len mengalami perubahan dan Rin mulai popular(?). Kira-kira peristiwa penting apakah itu?**

…

Chapter 3: back then…(3-finale)

…

Rin hanya diam selama perjalanannya ke kamar Len diantar oleh salah satu maid kepercayaannnya Lily, yaitu Haku. "Rin-sama…" ujar maid berambut abu-abu itu memanggil Rin untuk memecah keheningan, Rin membalikkan badannya "iya? Haku-san?"

"err…Rin-sama-"

"aku tidak suka kalau dipanggil dengan embel-embel -sama"

"ah.. maaf kalau begitu Rin-san"

"hah… panggil saja aku Rin…"

"ka-kalau begitu saya Haku…"

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

Sampailah mereka didepan pintu kamar Len yang sangat besar dan berwarna cream itu, gagangnay dicat emas, dibagian bawahnya ada texture gaya ala eropa. Rin cuma diem ditempat, sedangkan Haku yang dari tadi dibelakangnya kini memberanikan diri untuk maju dan bertanya. "ano…Rin-san…"

"hm? Ada apa?"

"err… saya mau Tanya…"

"tanyakan saja…"

"Rin-san itu pacarnya Len-sama ya?" kata Haku lalu diam. Sedangkan Rin? Dia juga diam+Loading+Membatu, mungkin terjadi keheningan sejenak

"a-" 'Brak!'

Tepat ketika Rin membuka mulutnya, seseorang membuka pintu kamar Len dengan keras. "AKU KAGAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APA-APA SAMA SI ORANYE INI!" kata orang itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Rin yang masih cengo. "L-Len-sama…" gumam Haku sweatdrop melihat orang yang tak lain Len itu yang mengancung-ancungkan jari manisnya tepat didepan mata Rin.

'hap!' "ITTAI!"

"Hmph! Ngarep banget lu! Dan menaruh jari manis didepan muka orang itu gak sopan tau!"

"dasar! Makhluk jeruk purut!"

"heh? Siapa yang lu bilnag jeruk purut? Monyet sialan!"

"jadi gua harus bilang apa? O gitu?"

"a-ano…"

"INI URUSAN KAMI HAKU(-san) KAGAK USAH IKUTAN!"

Pasti Readers bingung kan siapa aja yang kebagian script itu?. Baiklah… Dikarena Rina ini cantik, baik hati, dan tidak sombong~(Readers:*muntah berjamaah*) Rina akan menceritakannya panjang lebar…

Yang barusan tadi Rin lakukan adalah mengigit jari manis Len yang terus mengambang-ngambang didepan matanya, dan menurutnya itu sangat menganggu makanya dia gigit aja. Sedangkan Len terus mengusap-usap jari manisnya yang putih bersih bak kulitnya artis-artis sabun citra(Rina:*muntah*) sambil menyumpah serapahi Rin, sedangkan Rin hanya membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang memang selalu dia siapkan. Haku yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop dan berusaha menenangkan, namun harapanya sirna seketika setelah ia dibentak oleh dua sejoli kuning yang berbeda jenis kelamin ini.

"Hmph!" ujar keduanya memalingkan muka dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Haku-san! Bawa ini anak balik!" ujar Len dengan nada mengusir Rin,

… hening tak ada jawaban

"Haku-san?"

…masih hening tak ada jawaban

Akhirnya Len menatap tempat dimana Haku berdiri, satu kata…

.

.

.

Kosong

.

.

.

eh! Kagak kosong ding… disitu ada selembar kertas jatuh, dan segera dipungut oleh Len. Isinya:

**Maaf Len-sama… Lily-sama memanggil ku…  
Lily-sama bilang Len-sama akan bermain dengan Rin-sama… jadi aku takut menganggu…  
ah! nanti aku antarkan minuman…**

**Haku**

Len diam, sedangkan Rin? Dia dengan tenang senderan ditembok dan memasangkan Headset ke telinganya. Len menoleh ke arah Rin dengan aura gelap, yang bisa membuat semua orang takut dan tunduk dihadapannya. Rin yang menyadari Len berjalan kearahnya Cuma diem, ia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negative yang terus muncul dan menghantui otaknya. Kini sudah berada tepat didepan Rin, dengan kasar Len memukul tembok disebelah kiri Rin. Rin yang dari tadi diem langsung buka mulut, "apa-"

"kenapa?"

"ha?"

'Pats!' Len langsung mencabut saluran headsetnya Rin yang tersambung ke Hpnya Rin. "A-APA YANG KA-KAU LA-LAKUKAN?!" seru Rin panik ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"HMPH! Itula-"

**ZEN-ZEN SUKAMENAI KIMINO KOTO! **

**ZEN-ZEN SHIRANAI UCHINI YEAH!**

**KOKORO UBAWA RERU NANTE KOTO!**

**HARU HAZHU NANDESYOU!**

Ket: volume: 1****

.

.

.

.

.

"Len!" seru Rin kaget melihat Len yang langsung tepar karena mungkin gendang telinganya pecah setelah mendengarkan lagu yang tadinya Rin dengarkan lewat headset dilepas paksa oleh Len dan…

"kan mau gua peringati!" ujar Rin kesal, "kalo gua lagi dengerin lagu jaganpernah gangguin atau inilah hasilnya!" lanjut Rin sambil berjongkok dan menyentuh kepala Len. 'ni anak mati belum ya?' batinnya senang(?), "to—ng—gu—!" kata Len pelan dan lemas. 'ck! Ni anak masih hidup pula!' umpat Rin dalam hati, ya iyalah Rin! Kalo si Len mati trus ni fic nasibnya gimana dong?.

Akhirnya rada-rada kagak ikhlas Rin ngerangkul Len dan ngebawanya ke dalam kamarnya Len lalu menidurkan si Len di kasur king size miliknya. "huft…" ujar Rin duduk dilantai sebelahnya, kayaknya dia canggung kalau duduk disamping Len. 'ni anak berat juga…' batin Rin sambil mengelap keringatnya, padahal itu ruangan dah di set AC nomer 16.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"a-aku balik kedepan sendiri aja…" ujar Rin lalu beranjak pergi, 'tep'"eh?"

"mau kuantarkan?" seru Len yang menahan lengan Rin menatapnya datar, Rin Cuma menghela nafas. Len tahu jawabannya pasti iya, karena rumahnya itu yang guedhe banget jadinya sewaktu-waktu bisa saja tersesat. Dan dia tahu Rin nanti pasti akhir-akhirnya celingak-celinguk tersesat, Rin juga berfikir hal yang sama dengan Len. Tapi Rin itu juga punya tekad tidak akan menerima musuhnya, dan sekarang ini Len sedang dianggap musuh olehnya. Maka dengan berat hati ia menjawab-

"ngg… kagak usah ding…" jawab Rin singkat sambil melepasakan tangan Len, lalu segera berlari menuju keluar. Len Cuma mengehela nafas lalu mengikuti Rin dari belakang.

30 minutes later…

"gua udah bilang gua bisa sendiri!" ujar Rin kasar ketika Len terus mengikuti dibelakannya, Len Cuma menatap polos kedepan. 'tap…' Len menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Rin, "lo nyadar gak udah berapa kali ngelewatin tempat ini?" kata Len yang mulai menyadarkan Rin. 'pantesan… gua kira, gua kena déjà vu' seru batin Rin yang mengiyakan perkataan Len.

'zep' "ikut gua sebentar…" "eh? Kyaaa!" Rin tidak bisa mengelak ketika Len mengenggam tangannya erat dan menariknya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

'tap' lari Len terhenti didepan pintu sebuah ruangan yag berwarna kecoklatan dengan texture kuno, lalu tanpa babibubebo BB mu ancur keselo(ha?) Len langsung menarik Rin untuk masuk. Rin yang dari tadi emang gak bisa ngelak Cuma nurut ketika dipaksa masuk sama Len,

Didalam ruangan itu, ada 10 rak buku tersusun berjejer dan lurus. Lalu bertebaran buku-buku yang ditulis dan dicetak oleh beberapa penulis dan redaksi terkenal di setiap raknya. Semua raknya penuh, bahkan beberapa buku yang tidak cukup dibiarkan berserak bergitu saja di lantai. Intinya ruangan itu adalah perpustakaan.

Ketika Rin lagi asyik-asyiknya mengagumi buku-buku itu, terlintas firasat buruk dikepalanya melihat Len yang sedang menutup pintu.

"pintunya ditutup aja kan?"

"um…" jawab Len sambil mengangguk, membuat Rin bernafas lega dan kembali melihat-lihat koleksi buku. 'cklek' "sama dikunci…" lanjutnya sambil bergumam pelaaaaan sekali sampai-sampai Rin tidak mendengarnya, walaupun itu ruangan kosong bisa gema.

"Rin!" seru Len sambil duduk di sofa depan kursinya Rin, "What?"

"kayaknya kaa-san nyampain sesuatu ke kamu?"

"oh iya!" ujar Rin sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas ke Len, lalu kembali membaca novel yang diambilnya tadi. Len menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, kenapa? Karena dia pernah ga sengaja masuk ruang kerjanya Lily dan menemukan desain-desain baju model terbaru remaja ala Lily yang bikin Len merinding.

(Ket:Baju Len)(Rina: Sorry, tapi RIna gak tahu cara mendeskripsikannya…==)

Mata Len langsung cling-cling dan bagroundnya langsung jadi padang bunga, membuat Rin langsung sadar. 'are? Dimana ini?' batinnya sweatdrop melihat padang bunga yang cerah dan indah menggantikan suasana perpustakaan yang tadinya hening dan diam. "Kakkoi…" gumam Len pelan, kembali membangunkan RIn dari pemikirannya.

"e-eh? Apa? Kakkoi?" ujar Rin sambil menutup novel yang tadi dibacanya.

"ah! maaf… aku hanya-" jawab Len agak gelagapan. "ka-kau tahu lah… biasanya desain mereka berdua kan ancur-belantah, tapi yang ini beda gitu…" lanjut Len lagi sambil menatap kertas itu lagi.

"oh…" kata Rin singkat mengambil novel yang lain dan mulai membacanya lagi.

30 minutes later…

"huft…"Rin menutup novel yang baru dibacanya, kalo dihitung-hitung dari tadi dia udah ngebaca(ngitug pake jari) sekitar 3 buku. Itu baru 30 menit, kalo seharian kira-kira ada 15 Novel habis dilalap sama itu anak!

Ah! catatan untuk readers minna-san… Rin emang preman yang tampangnya sangar & kelihatan banget dia bukan orang yang suka dekat-dekat dengan buku. Tapi ada pengecualian untuk novel, dia suka banget ngebaca yang namanya novel. Tampangnya yang sangar bak preman pasar cipt*p*r*(nama pasar yang dekat rumah Rina) itu dapat dengan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tampang kutu buku.

Len yang melihatnya langsung berkomentar "dasar sh**lock**n…" , Rin yang lagi asyik membaca bukanya kagak denger. Tapi Cuma pura-pura gak dengar, dikarenakan diparagraf tepat ia membaca saat ini adalah bagian terseru dan menurutnya lebih baik membacanya daripada meladeni Len yang bising itu.

Kenapa Len mengakatakan Rin Sh**lock**n? Apakah Rin seorang detektif yang mengikuti jejak Sh***ck H**m*s?(Readers: Kagak mungkin!)? apakah Len hanya menebak? Ya… jawabannya gampang… karena diantara buku-buku yang barusan dilalap Rin itu, tiga-tiganya buku Sh***ock H**m*s.

Sedangkan buku yang dibaca Len?

Buku bercover seorang cowok yang sedang berjalan berdampingan bersama ceweknya berbagroud menara Eiffel serta dihiasi oleh warna pink. A*t*mn in p*ris(Rina: bener kagak?, Readers: (swt,mind)gimana caranya mau ngasih tahu bener ato kagak, judulnya aja disensor…) karya Il*n* Tan.

"lo suka cerita cinta?" sahut Rin yang terlihat mengambil break beberapa saat setelah membaca 300 halaman, "iya, trus masalah buat dirimu?" jawab Len santai tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya. Rin menghela nafas, lalu menatap langit-langit perpustakaan, sebuah pikiran yang tidak mengenakkan datang dan menghantuinya. 'srak!' Rin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, mengagetkan Len yang lagi PW tiduran di sofa panjang.

"doshitano?"

"errr, nandemonai. Ah! aku ingat aku harus segera pergi… terima kasih untuk bukunya ya Le-" 'ceklek' "are?" langkah kaki Rin terhenti ketika pintu masuk/jalan satu-satunya dia bisa keluar-masuk itu tidak bisa dibuka, atau lebih tepatnya-

"dikunci…" gumam Rin pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Len, ia lalu menatap tajam ke arah Len yang dengan riangnya memutar-mutar kunci berwarna perak yang mengkilau itu dijarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh lebih dari 5 untuk aura gelap dari Rin menyebar dan mengisi tiap lubang di perpustakaan, selama semua makhluk lagi merinding\ketakukan namun tidak untuk Len. Dia dengan polosnya menatap Rin yang lagi murka itu,

"Len… dua kata…" ujar Rin diselingi dengan tatapan menantang dari Len, "berikan kuncinya…" lalu dengan polosnya Len menjawab "Rin satu kata….", Rin yang memang sudah naik pitam dari tadi itu mulai berjalan dengan gertakannya menuju arah Len, "go to the Ti to the Dak!" lanjut Len sambil melakukan gerakan melempar ke atas.

"TIDAK!"

Tepat ketika Rin berusaha menangkap apa yang ditangkap matanya tadi melayang keatas, ia baru sadar. dia baru saja di PHP-in Len(Rina: minna-san tahu artinya PHP? Bagi yang gak tahu, artinya PHP itu Pemberi Harapan Palsu…). Readers-san ada yang tahu Len nglempar apa? Hah? Apa? Nglempar Kunci? Salah…(Readers: kami belum ngomong apa-apa loh…) jawabannya yaitu…(suara drum)

Tidak ada….

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku akan memberikan kunci ini dengan satu syarat" ujar Len membangunkan lamunan Rin yang masih menatap ke atas, Rin menoleh ke arah Len. "Go to the I to the KUT to the LOM to the BA…" ujar Len menggunakan bahasa alaynya sambil berdiri, membuat Rin cengo+loading masih harus mencerna apa yang barusan Len katakan.

"errr… sikut loba?" tebak Rin

Len menatapnya tajam.

"etho…siku lobam?"

Len menajamkan tatapannnya

"e-e-etho…ah! siku-siku lobak?"

.

.

.

.

**GEDUBRAK!? **

Yang bisa anda bayangkan sekarang adalah, Len terjatuh alias sengaja ngejatuhin diri ala Anime. Rin menatapnya sambil sweatdrop, Len bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu berlalu menuju pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

'cklek'

Pintu ruangan yang penuh dengan buku itu pun terbuka, tepat sebelum beranjak pergi, didepan pintu Len menjatuhkan selembar kertas. Rin memiringkan kepalanya, lalu ketika punggung Len sudah jauh dan tidak terlihat lagi dimata Rin. Ia memungutnya, lalu membacanya…

**Aku Benci membuat orang yang mendukungku kecewa**

Gadis berambut blonde itu kembali berguling-guling di kasurnya, setelah istirahat(?) untuk tidak berguling-guling sementara. Ia terus menatap hp berwarna oranyenya itu, menatap layarnya dengan bimbang. Dan dengan pasrah ia menekan tombol send di Hp nya,

"Mikan~" gumamnya riang setelah melempar hpnya kekasur(Rina: nahahaha… kebiasan aku…), lalu segera beranjak menuju dapur. Ketika ia kembali kekamarnya, benda berwarna oranye berbentuk persegi panjang yang baru dia lempar tadi itu, layarnya menampilkan bahwa ada pesan masuk…

**From:B nan0LEnPr1nce**

**To: R1nM!k nHime**

**Subject: Re:lagu**

**Err… kalau begitu besok aku akan menunggu mu di halaman belakang Sekolah…**

Gadis blonde yang tak lain Rin itu, tersenyum kecil. Lalu duduk di karpet dan mulai mengupasi benda bulat berwarna oranye yang barusan dibawanya tadi. "hap…oishii~" ujarnya riang setelah salah satu dari bagian benda bulat itu masuk melalui bibirnya yang semerah bunga sakura itu.

**(OKE! Sekarang kita ganti tempat lagi!)**

Sedangkan ditempat yang berbeda, di ruangan yang sama namanya. Seorang cowok berambut blond dengan poni yang ia acak-acak, menatap lurus benda yang digenggamannya itu. mata biru azurenya sedikit membesar, menandakan bahwa dia baru saja kaget. Namun bibirnya yang merah muda itu menyunggingkan senyum senang.

Ada yang tahu itu siapa? yah… siapa lagi kalo bukan heroine cowok kita, Len…

"yosh!" gumam nya sambil melonjak berdiri, 'akan ku beli album-albumya yang terbaru dulu!' gumam salah satu bagian batinnya. Tepat ketika Len memegang gagang pintu kamarnya, bagian batinnya yang lain bersuara, 'ah! aku harus nonton Headlines habis ini…'. Akhirnya Len mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

Tepat ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, bagian batinnya yang lain kembali bersuara 'kalau berita kan… kapan aja bisa diulang lagi…'. Dan otomatis membuat Len kembali membalikkan badannya untuk membuka pintu. Namun bagian batinnya yang lain ngomong lagi, 'tapi kalau misalnya berita hari ini ada yang gak diulang gimana?' akhirnya Len balik lagi. Tapi kejadian yang sama terus terulang lagi, sehingga Len memutuskan untuk menyuruh Haku-san untuk ngr-record siaran berita nya.

**Three years late-**#pletak!(Rina: sorry)

**The next day…**

Rin melipat tangannya dimeja, membenamkan kepalanya dan…tertidur(mungkin), Miku yang disebelahnya sedang menulis-nulis. Eh! Rin enggak tidur ding! Dia sedang bermimpi(Readers: sama aja!), entah mimpi apa tapi dia tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan di arah yang berlawanan secara vertical. Len menatap langit diluar jendela, Mikuo sedang nge-chat dengan teman-temannya yang lain. entah apa yang dibayangkan Len, tapi dia kelihatan senang.

Eh? Kalo Kelasnya? Kalo kalian mau nanya keadaaan kelasnya-

"Weeee! Besok MU sama MC tanding loh!"

"Heh…M*d*r* united itu vs M*l*ng City yah?"

"Woiii ada yang punya tisu gak?"

"sayang nya gua punyanya Tisu coklat…"

"err…itu susu…"

"eh! Aku mau Tanya! Ada yang nonton berita gak kemarin?"

"tanya aja sama orang pintar! Biasanya kan mereka nonton!"

"hoiii! Ada yang tahu hari ini yang gak masuk siapa?"

"yang gak masuk Nihil!"

"Nihil? Anak baru ya? keterangannya apa? Sakit atau izin ata malahan alfa? tte yuka, dia itu cewek ato cowok?"

"…"

Ya… kira-kira begitulah keadaan kelasnya,

.

.

.

.

tolong jangan berkomentar… Rina juga sweatdrop masalahnya…

Mereka tetap dalam keadaan begitu sampai…

'Brak!'

.

.

.

.

Hening…

Hurayy! Minna-san berikan applause untuk monster sekolah ini alias orang peng-hening nomor satu…

Meiko-sensei!(Readers: *tepuktangan tapi masih hening*) okey! Bek tu stori!

Sama seperti chap pertama keadaan kelas setelah digebrak oleh guru killer nomor satu disekolah itu hening. Yah… lumayan juga untuk membuyarkan Len dari lamunannya, dan membangunkan Rin dari alam mimpinya.

"konbawa anak-anak!" seru Meiko-sensei

"Ko-Konbawa sensei…."jawab para muridnya gak yakin.

"ohayou baka sensei!" seru seseorang. Kembali membuat aura killer Meiko-sensei melebar, mari kita cari sumbernya…

Olalala…tak lain dan tak bukan ternyata si gadis honeyblonde preman ini memang selalu mencari masalah, tepat ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu. sepasang mata mendelik setuju ke arah Rin. Dengan langkahnya yang getar membahana itu, Meiko-sensei melangkah dengan suramnya menuju meja tokoh utama perempuan kita.

Dan dengan polosnya pula tokoh utama perempuan kita menatap guru killer nomor 1 disekolahnya itu namun pikiran nya sudah kacau and ancur belantah kena tampar lintah(?). pikiran semua warga kelas juga sudah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh(baca: seram).

Ada yang berpikir bahwa dompet Rin akan dikuras habis, ada berfikir bahwa nilai pelajaran sejarah Rin akan merah, ada yang berpikir Rin mendapat hukuman pelajaran kesopanan selama 1 bulan, ada yang berpikir Rin sakan mendapatkan siksaan selama 7 hari 7 malam.

Dan yang paling gak mungkin, Rin akan diampuni dan dipuji karena sudah membenarkan kata-katanya. Tapi kemungkinan terakhir itu gak mungkin, dikarenakan Rin sudah menambahkan kata-kata 'Baka'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama…

Sampai akhirnya Meiko-sensei angkat bicara, "anak pintar…" kata Meiko-sensei tersenyum kecil. Lalu segera berbalik menuju papan tulis mengambil spidol, dan mulai menulis tanggal. Yang lainnya pada cengo ditempat, termasuk Rin.

Namun semua pikran mereka kembali ketika Meiko-sensei menyelesaikan menulisnya di papan tullis. "Baiklah… hari ini kita akan belajar tentang sejarah kerajaan Majapahit(?)". (Rina: The Hell? Kok sejarah Indonesia bisa masuk ke jepang? Ini yang bikin cerita aneh…, Readers: Kamu itu kan Authornya!*Nimpukin Rina pake batu*, Rina:*K.O*)

**Skip~**

Kali ini gadis honey-blonde berpita itu yang menunggu dibelakang gedung sekolah, tak lama kemudian Len datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil ngos-ngosan. "Kenapa?" Tanya Rin singkat dengan datarnya. Dengan bangganya Len menunjukkan kantong kresek(#kantongplastik) berwarna hitam lalu nyengir lebar bak psikopat "kita bisa pilih disini!" ujarnya.

Rin memiringan kepalanya tanda bingung. "Ayo ikut aku!" seru Len riang sambil menarik tangan Rin cepat, tanpa babibubebo BB mu ancur diseruduk Beo(?) ia menarik Rin menuju suatu tempat. Ya…tempat, tempat dimana Len selalu menumpahkan emosinya disana…

Melalui Hutan, melewati pagar yang lubang, lumpur hidup, hewan-hewan buas(yang kelihatannya jinak), bangkainya kayu-kayu. Yaa kurang lebih itulah yang Rin lihat dari tadi selama perjalanannya yang ditarik Len menuju tempat yang tidak diketahuinya. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah, Rin yang biasanya ngelak kalo ditarik Cuma berdua sama seorang cowok…kali ini pun nurut…(entah kenapa).

'tep' Len melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada Rin dan menghentikan langkahnya. Rin yang dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan sekitar dari belakang Len, gak nyadar kalo Len udah berhenti. Dan alhasil-

'Bruk!'"kya!"

Rin menabrak pundak Len, dan unfortunately dibelakng Rin itu ada lumpur(Narr: entah lumpur apa, punya siapa dan yang naruh siapa, Readers: *nglirik Rina*, Rina: A-APA?). dan fortunately nya Len segera berbalik dan nahan Rin biar gak jatuh, namun posisinya lumayan –ehem-…

Len menahan Rin dengan cara mengalungkan tangannya dipundak Rin, matanya menatap lurus kearah Rin. Dan Rin? Dia karena reflex dia megang lengannya Len, matanya merem sesaat. Namun setelah mengetahui ia aman, Rin membuka matanya dan bertemu atau bertatapan lurus dengan mata biru azzurenya milik Len…

Dan….terjadi keheningan-

.

.

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

.

-yang akhirnya dipecahkan oleh seikat(?) jangkrik sekitar situ yang baru saja kaget lihat adegan tersebut, dan karena dianggap teman-teman jangkriknya mengganggu dia langsung dibully habis-habisan (Rina: *Swt*may you rest in peace…).

Tepat ketika si jangkrik yang malang itu berbunyi, si Rin ama Len baru sadar. setelah udah 3 menit dalam keadaan begitu, Rin yang baru nyadar langsung ngelak dan lari ke pojok(deket pohon). trus jongkok pundung(?) sambil megangin mukanya yang blushing.

Len? Dia Cuma diem ditempat sambil berbalik masang gaya nya seperti biasa dan nutupin mulutnya dengan sedikit nge-blush. _'apa yang barusan kulakukan tadi?!' _ Batin keduanya bersamaan yang masih berontak atau dagdigdug gajelas.

Dan seperti kata dokter…sepertinya mereka terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Kenapa begitu? Kata temen Rina sih… dia pernah digosipin ada yang suka sama dia…trus katanya dagdigdug gajelas, trus ngerasa agak panas, and katanya jantungnya berdetak cepat banget… dan dia bilang: "duhh! Kok panas sih? Aku kena sakit jantung ya?" dan Rina pun Cuma sweatdrop.(Readers: KOK MALAH CURHAT!?CEPETAN LANJUTIN CERITANYA NAPA!LAGI SERU BERHENTI PULA!*ngebuang semua permen dan keripik singkong milik Rina*, Rina: NOOO!MY CANDY AND MY CHIPSS!).

'BAK!' 'Krek' 'PAK!'

"o-oke…ja-jadi mau ngapain ngajakin gua kesini?" kata Rin yang masih kaku mencoba berdiri langsung memukul pohon disebelahnya yang menyebabkan rantingnya patah dan jatuh. Len yang(juga) udah mulai tenang ngelihat rantingnya dari jauh Cuma bisa kicep+diem, insting nya langsung nyala 'itu ranting apa ranting? Gile tebel amat…'.

Rin berjalan pelan menuju Len, bukan ada apa-apa…Cuma hati-hati aja…

Len pun duduk ditempatnya berdiri tadi, lalu mengeluarkan plastik hitam(?) . Rin pun ikutan duduk didpan Len, dan menunggu Len untuk membuka plastik tersebut.

"itu bom?" Tanya Rin sambil menunjuk barang mencurigakan yang barusan dibawa Len tersebut,

"iya.." jawab Len singkat, dan membuat Rin sedikit kaget.

"mau diapain?"

"diset, terus dikirim ke kantor polisi…"

"hah?"

"ya kagak mungkin ini Bom lah! Nih!" ujar Len sambil mengeluarkan isi plastik hitam tersebut. Rin melihat, meraba dan menerawang(?) benda yang tipis seperti papan itu.

"apa maksudnya ini?"

"silahkan pilih satu…"

"hah?"

Sejak saat itupun Rin dan Len mulai akrab(hanya untuk membahas lomba). Miku dan Mikuo lumayan tenang ngeihatnya(walaupun Rin dan Len masih suka berantem kalo beda pendapat), Lily mulai(agak) seneng ngelihat anak tunggalnya itu berubah lagi. Rui? Dia malah tambaah khawatir(nah lo?), karena Rin(kalo depresi) langsung ngebantuin beres-beres rumah padahal biasanya dia Cuma diem dikamar aja.

Awalnya mereka punya 2 minggu untuk latihan, namun dikarenakan persaingan selama seminggu. Akhirnya mereka cuma punya waktu latihan selama 7 hari. Soal kostum, kaa-san mereka bilang, "Ohohoho, jangan khawatir! Pasti kami bisa selesaikan dalam waktu seminggu~" ujar Lily dengan Pedenya, Len dan Rin cuma sweatdrop sambil bergumam, "huh…entah kenapa aku merasa bajunya selesai tahun depan…".

Dan agenda latihan mereka:

**Hari 1: Menentukan lagu!**

"Jadi pake lagu apa?" Tanya Rin yang mulai meminum orange shake-nya.

"mana gua tahu… kemarin kan playlistnya lu jatuhin ke lumpur terdekat(?)" jawab Len dengan polosnya sambil menelan parfait pisang kesukaannya,

"…"

Dan terjadilah krik krik membahana untuk sesaat…

"ya udah…gua mo beli lagi…" seru Rin sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"emang lu tahu belinya dimana?" ujar Len(masih) menatap Rin polos,

"emangnya lu kira gua anak rumahan?" RIn mendelik tajam kearah Len

"kata kaa-san begitu…" Jawab Len kembali dengan polosnya sambil kembali menelan parfait pisangnya

'ni anak lama-lama berbakat jadi stalker gua…' batin Rin, geram.

_Ket: lagu masih belum ditentukan…_

**Hari 2: mencari tempat latihan terdekat**

"nih! Gua udah dapet playlistnya!" seru Rin sambil mengacung-acungkan benda yang ada ditangannya dengan riang.

"oh…terus? Kita cuma pilih lagunya and langsung nyanyi didepan umum tanpa latihan gitu?" respon Len dengan tenangnya

"…" Rin Cuma bisa diem

"nah lo? Kok diem?"

"iye…iye…kan gua Cuma mau ngasih tahu aja…"

"ya udah…entar kita mo latihan dimana?"

"e-etho…"

"hayo! Sekarang masih mikir lagi pula!"

"…"

"ck…percuma berkelompok bareng lo…"

"…tte yuka LO JUGA BANGTUIN MIKIR DONG!?"

"eh? Ore?"

"no! watashi!" ujar Rin dengan emosinya langsung meninggalkan Len.(Rina: ck…ck…saking geremnya…)

_Ket: tempat latihan __**juga**__ masih belum ditentukan_

**Hari 3: Menge-check baju**

"kaa-san!" seru Len sambil mengetuk-ketuk pintu ruang kerja milik Lily, namun tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari dalam ruangan. "mungkin harus didobrak kali ya~" ujar Rin sambil mengeraskan suaranya. Namun tetap hening tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam, Rin menatap Len untuk mengisyaratkan 'Dobrak pintunya!'. Len yang menerimanya cuma angkat bahu dan memasang kuda-kuda, tepat ketika tubuhnya sudah 5 centi didepan pintu. Terdengar bunyi 'ceklek' yang menghentikan Len dari gerakannya dan menyadarkan Rin dari lamunannya.

"si-silahkan masuk…"ujar sebuah suara dari dalam, cukup menjelaskan sepertinya didalam ruangan lumayan suram. Len kembali menatap Rin yang baru nyadar dari lamunannya, Rin yang merasa ditatap langsung angkat bahu. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua masuk juga, ketika didalam…

Ada 6 buah jendela berderet gede banget! dan enam-enamnya pun! ditutupi gorden. Didekat pintu masuk ada 2 pot tanaman segede 1 meter nge-guard(?), disamping kanan ada ada toilet. Disamping kiri ada dapur, didepan pintu lurus sampai hampir ke jendela ada meja utama yang berantakan sama kertas-kertas GAJELAS. Disamping kanan meja ada 2 lemari berjejer, kalo dibuka awas! Entar tenggelam dilautan kain. Disamping kiri meja ada contoh badan(Rina: err..ituloh…yang biasa penjahit! Kan ada contoh yang Cuma setengah badan…kata temen Rina sih Manekin…) 5 buah, dan lima-limanya pun berantakan habis dikasih kain-kain GAJELAS.

Ah! lupa nambahin… diseluruh ruangan itu bertebaran kain+kertas. Sama didepan meja utama ada 2 sofa gede yang berhadapan dan ditengah-tengahnya ada meja kaca. Dari tempat Rin Len berdiri terihat ada dua makhluk yang lagi minum kopi matanya berkantung-kantung duduk di sofa.

Rin dan Len menghampiri dua makhuk tersebut, "ara…Len do-doshitano?" ujar wanita berambut kuning yang matanya sudah berkantung-kantung itu. Len dengan berjalan mendekati sofa dengan memasang tampang 'cool'-nya, "baju…" kata Len singkat seperti berisyarat.

"he?" jawab Lily dengan muka cengo yang gak banget miliknya.

" 'he?' jane yo…" respon Len singkat lalu berjalan pelan kearah meja utama.

"kaa-san! Tinggal 4 hari lagi loh!" kata Rin sambil duduk disebelah Rui.

"ah iya…ahahaha…" jawab Rui yang(sepertinya) mulai stress, sedangkan Rin Cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"lah kalian sendiri?" Tanya Lily menatap Len yang mulai menuju jendela yang ditutupi gorden itu, Len berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh kea rah Lily "au ah silau…aku aja belum pernah dengar si Rin nyanyi" ujarnya dan kembali menatap gorden berwarna merah gede didepannya.

Sedangkan si heroine cewek kita yang mendengarnya, langsung nge-blush.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh? apa? Rin nge-blush? HEEE?! RIN NGEBLUSH?! A-A-A-APAAAHH?! KOK BISA?!#SLAP!)_*sound SFX*_ DASAR NARRATOR GEBLEK! KAGAK USAH PAKE KOMENTAR NAPA! #Capslockjebol)_*ada bunyi panci, pecahan kaca, orang dibanting(?), suara kucing terbang(?), bunyi tulang retak(?!)*_

**PIIIIIPPPP….**

**MOHON TUNGGU SEBENTAR…w **

Hmmph! Dasar Narrator gaje itu! baiklah mari kita lanjutkan~(Narratornya diganti Rina).

.

Kenapa Rin nge-blush? Gampang aja! Jawabannya…karena Rin itu bar-HMPHHH!_(ada SFX lagi) _A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? _*PRANG!BRUK!BRAK!PAK!PUK!*_ O-OI! _*PLAK!PLUK!BRAK!BLUK!* _…

…

…

…

Ahahaha~ maaf tadi ada kesalahan sedikit readers-san~(ganti lagi jadi Narrator) dasar Rina! Udah jelas, kalo penjelasan Rin nge-blush itu entar diakhir-akhir!...

Wokeh!KITA LANJUT!

.

'SRAK!' dengan lancangnya ia membuka gorden dan secara otomatis sinar diluar masuk menerangi ruangan itu. "akh!" seru Lily sambil menyipitkan pandangannya, 'emangnya drakula?' batin Len sambil sweatdrop.

_Ket: Baju juga status nya masih gajelas_

**Hari 4: …**(gak tahu mau ngasih judul apa)

Len berjalan malas naik ke tangga menuju atap sekolah, emangnya mau ngapain? Jawabnnya ada satu dan Cuma satu,

"_tolong cariin Rin-chan di atap sekolah dong…."_ Kata-kata Miku beberapa menit yang lalu masih tergiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

"_eh? Ore? Tte yuka nande ore?"_

"_onegai ne Len! Ja mata~~" kata miku sambil melesat pergi._

'ck…pertanyaannya…kenapa harus gua lagi?!' yang bisa menggerutu cuma batin Len. Dan sampailah ia didean pintu berwarna kecoklatan itu, 'krriiett' "Rin…! Dicariin Miku tu-" Len terdiam melihat sosok seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri didepan pagar pembatas menatap langit biru siang hari itu dengan sorotan mata yang sangat cerah.

Tangan nya ia rentangkan seolah-olah mengambil nafas,lalu ditariknya kembali ke arah dada.

_Zen zen sukamenai kimino koto_

_Zen zen shiranai uchi ni _

_yeah!_

_Kokoro ubawareru nante koto_

_Aru hazu nai desyo_

Mata Len membulat, seolah-olah tidak pecaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

_Sorewa buaisouna egao dattari_

_Sorewa nichiyoubi no higure dattari_

_Sorewa tesutto bakka no kikan dattari_

_Sorewa kimi to yuu na no merankorinnisuto_

Cowok berambut blonde itu sedikit menutup pintunya dan kembali mendengarkan dari dalam, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

_Teatari shidai tsuyoki de butsukatte mo_

_Nannimo tenni wa nokoranaitte omoikonderu_

_Chotto gurai no yuuki ni datte_

_Chicaku natte fusagikonderu_

_Watashi dakara_

'dia bahkan bisa nge-rap dengan sempurna' batinnya.

_Zen zen sukamenai kimino koto_

_Zen zen shiranai uchi ni _

_yeah!_

_Kokoro ubawareru nante koto_

_Aru hazu nai desyo_

_Zen zen kizukanai kimi nante_

_Zen zen shiranai shiranai mon_

"_nee nee" janai wa kono egao_

_Mata nemurai desho_

Len akhirnya menutup pintu itu completely dan bersandar ditembok sebelah pintu. "_arienai…kurasu de ichiban kowai ko nano ni…_"

"BRAK!"

"L-L-Len…." Seru gadis yang tadi ditonton Len mendobrak pintu.

.

.

.

"a- ha-halo Rin…tadi dipanggil Miku…" jawab Len yang masih kaku ditempat gara-gara ke kagetannya terhadap gadis yang tak lain Rin itu barusan mendobrak meja-eh!- maksudnya pintu tepat disebelahnya.

"sudah berapa lama kau disini?" seru Rin sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.(Readers: NAH LO?bukanya yang kaget tadi si Len?)

"eh? etho…mungkin 3 menit yang lalu?" jawab Len sambil melirik tangga dibawahnya.

"ka-kau mendengarnya?" kata Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kalau diperhatikan lebih baik-baik ada semburat merah tipis dipipinya. Untungnya Len tidak terlalu menyadarinya dan memperdulikan(Readers: jadi dia nyadar?, Rina: au ah silau…). "a-a…jadi dirimu bisa nyanyi juga ya ternyata…" ujar Len (sama sekali)gak nyambung,entah itu maksudnya muji, nyinggung, nge-tes, dl dsb. Tapi Rin nundukin kepala dalem banget.

'trek…' "eh?" "arigatou…"

_Ket: (Rina terlalu bingung mau nyimpulin apa)_

**Hari 5: rapat lewat F*c*b**k(?)**

Dikamar yang serba-serbi oranye+jeruk itu, Rin lagi meluncur di dunia maya. Udah hampir 1 jam matanya kagak lepas dari layar laptopnya, tangannya kagak lepas dari mouse, dan P*nt*tnya dari tadi nempel terus dikursi berbentuk jeruk itu.

Kalo mo di-Zoom, pasti kelihatan bahwa Rin lagi buka F*c*b**k.

.

.

hah? Apa? mau dizoom-in lagi? Okeh…

Zoom…

Wew…terlihat jelas banget kalo Rin lagi nge-chat, sama… "SH*T Y*U MONKEY!?" ujar Rin tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. ugh…si Rin lagi stress berat tuh kayaknya.

Isi chatnya tuh:

**B n n : oi! Lombanya gimena neh?**

**M1k n: shiran! Jangan nanya ke aku!**

**B n n : lah terus ke siapa?**

**M!k n: ...**

**B n n : kan aku ditugasin lomba Cuma sama dirimu….nanya nya sama siapa lagi dong?**

**M!k n: ….**

**B n n : are? Hooi orang yang lagi cengo disana?**

**M1K n: besok tunggu aja di belakang sekolah…**

Setelah itu Rin langsung off, saking malesnya berurusan dengan si manusia monyet(Len:*gebukin Rina*). sedangkan ditempat yang penuh dengan furniture pisang, seorang cowok yang dimaksud Rin tadi tersenyum kecil.

_Ket: gak tau…_

**Hari 5: latihan(yang sebenarnya)**

_papa to mama ni oyasuminasai__  
seizei ii yume wo minasai__  
otona wa mou neru jikan yo_

_musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru__  
hajirai no suashi wo karameru__  
konya wa doko made ikeru no?_

"Gimana?" Tanya Rin yang habis menyanyikan beberapa bait dari lagu Romeo&Cinderella dari Ipod Len. "hn…" respon Len sambil melihat-lihat kembali daftar lagunya.

"tte yuka…dirimu kagak punya lagu lain yang lebih normal gitu?"

"maksud?"

"setelah ku-cek… INI MAH LAGU NYA YANG MENGANDUNG UNSUR HENTAI SEMUA!?"

"ha?"

"ada Spice, Migi ka ta nochou, Romeo&Cinderella, apa lagi ini?kok Lagunya orang dewasa semua?"

"terus? Maunya yang kayak mana?"

"yang lebih normal gitu kek…"

"hm…Oke!"

_Ket: Len itu hentai_ (Readers: HAA?! GAK NYAMBUNG BANGET!)

**Hari 6: persiapan**

"so? Jadi ngapain kita disini?" ujar Len yang masih sewot sejak kedatangannya menemani Rin selama 5 menit yang lalu.

"ck! Kan udah dibilangin mau- eh?" jawab Rin yang langsung berhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis twintail tosca sedang berjalan berdampingan bersama seorang cowok yag beremabut tosca(juga).

"kenapa lagi?"Len juga ikutan noleh,

"MIKU-CHAN?" teriak Rin dengan suaranya yang lumayan cetar membahana itu, langsung mengagetkan seluruh orang yang ada disitu.

"ara? Rin-chan?" yang dipanggil pun menyaut dengan tenang+polosnya,

"ka-kamu ngapain disini?"

"Rin-chan sendiri?"

"ya, err, itu…" Rin menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya.

"hoo~ jangan-jangan…"

"um…aku disuruh beli sesuatu sama kaa-san dan Lily-san…" jawab Rin dengan polosnya, Miku cuma bisa sweatdrop+kecewa. Kenapa kecewa? Karena Miku kirain Rin sama Len lagi nge-

"aloha Len!" seru Mikuo yang langsung motong Rina belum selesai ngejelasin. Hell you Mikuo! (Mikuo: *pura-pura kagak denger*, Len: eh narratornya dari tadi ganti ya?, Vidia: nggak…narrator yang sekarang itu salah satu dari bagian nee-chan…, All: *swt*).

"Mikuo…" gumam Len beserta aura hitamnya*lho?*. "yo Len!" ujar Mikuo yang langsung nyamperin Len tanpa memperdulikan ada aura hitam yang siap menghampiri(baca: menerkam) kapan saja itu.

"mungkin dia cemburu melihatmu berjalan bersama Miku ditempat seperti ini…" kata Rin polos tanpa menoleh sama sekali.(Len:*swt* fujoshinya Rina kambuh lagi…)

JDER!

Bagaikan ada petir yang menyambar(padahal gak hujan sama sekali, mendung aja kagak!). Mikuo,Len,Miku, Rina, Vidia, Narrator, dan para pengunjung yang ada disitu langsung noleh ke arah Rin yang lagi pasang muka polos-tanpa-dosa-sama-sekali.(Readers: *swt*berlebihan…masa pengunjung ikutan…)

Bel ronde kedua telah dibunyikan, pertanda pertandingan masih berlanjut dari pihak sebelah-eh? Woi! Ini kan kertas laporan tinju ototou-nya Rina!(Rina: eh…salah script…)

_Re-Take…_

Rin masih pasang muka polos-tanpa-dosa-sama-sekali nya, sedangkan Len kembali menancapkan gas aura hitamnya yang semakin panjang+lebar+tinggi(Rin: kok nyasar ke MTK?, Rina: kepalaku masih pusing gara-gara pr-pr itu rupanya… A ). "gua masih normal…" kata Len yang mulai menghampiri Rin dengan baground suram+petir dan sfx 'JDER!', "halah kagak usah boong lu… kalo masih normal, tadi kenapa deathglare?" jawab Rin yang **Juga **mulai manancap gas aura abu-abu(?) nya membalas.

"malu gua ngejelasin…" jawab Len singkat sambil meredakan auranya, Rin yang bingung gak sadar kalau auranya ikutan mereda.

_Ket: (tambah) gak jelas_

**Meanwhile, in Lily workroom….**

"hah…Rin mana sih…disuruh beli penghapus aja lama kali…" keluh Rui sambil menarik nafas panjang, Sedangkan Lily Cuma manggut-manggut.

**Day 7: Santai~**(Len: ni author malah tiba-tiba ganti bahasa pula…)

Kamera terus berjalan walaupun hari ini cuaca terlihat cukup(baca: amat sangat) panas. Mari kita hampiri ruangan-ruangan tokoh utama fic ini…

Ketika kamera di-zoom ke posisinya Rin, terlihat jelas bahwa cewek umur 17 tahunan itu lagi duduk ala warung kopi didepan laptopnya. Ditemani sebaskom(?) jus jeruk dingin, 3 mangkuk es pino(?) rasa jeruk, setoples krupuk(?), dan semangkuk penuh(yang udah jadi setengah)kripik kentang(Rin: Author sialan! Jangan samain gua dengan lu!).

Rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya? Dikarenakan hari itu panas, ia hanya mengenakan tanktop warna kuning, dan celana sepaha. Mukanya? Jangan ditanya… ANCUR LEBUR SELEBUR-LEBURNYA BESI YANG DILEBURIN KAYAK BUBURNYA PAK SUBUR(?)(Rin: obat…obat…, Len: sejak minggu kemarin obat punya tu author udah habis XD).

Pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana, termasuk dia jadi inget kejadian kemarin yang langsung Len ceritakan sendiri…

"_jadi tadi tuh gini…." Kata Len sambil memulai penjelasannya._

"_gua lagi berdiri dsamping toko mainan itu kan..." Rin manggut-manggut_

"_trus gua kagak nyadar kalo sebelahnya gua itu ada patung monyet lagi makan pisang…" , Rin sweatdropped_

"_trus dateng anak kecil yang berdiri didepan gua, sambil bilang 'mirip gak ya…' " Rin pasang muka cengo_

"_gua masih bisa sabar aja… walaupun gak terlalu ngerti apa maksudnya…" Rin doubledrop_

"_nah setelah itu dia narik ibunya yang lagi belanja, seolah mengerti kemauan sang anak… " Rin Cuma bisa berbatin sambil sweatdrop 'lu berbakat jadi psikolog anak…'._

"_nah…seolah-olah ngerti tu anak maunya apaan…ibu-ibu itu ngeuarin HaPe dan nyuruh tu anak berdiri diantara gua dan patung itu!" Rin jawdrop 'kutarik kembali kata-kataku!'_

"_SIAPA YANG KAGAK BAKALAN KESEL COBA?! DISAMAIN SAMA MAKHLUK BERBULU YANG HOBINYA NGUPIL DAN NYARIIN KUTU! IYUHHH! GAK BANGGGET DEH!" Rin udah jawdropdoubledropsweatdopcengokicepfacepalm nengok si Len yang alay mode on nya kambuh._

"Hahaha" tawa Rin yang lumayan garing itu langsung menghantui sebuah kamar di kediaman Kagamine. Kamera! Pindah tempat!

Wokeh! Kita zoom kamar(yang Rina bilang tidak)mewah yang satu ini…

Yep…si makhluk pi-(Len:*horror stare*,Narrator: *mind*gulp! Nyawa gue terancem…)eh! Makhluk yang menyukai pisang ini lagi duduk manis(baca:*terserah readers maunya dianggap duduk apa*) ditemani seikat pisang, dan tiga stik es krim smoothie pisang terbaru milik Walls yang baru dijual di mini market deket rumah Rina #procolmode.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Kata-kata itulah pasti yang terlintas dikepala anda kali ini…. Dan pasti 90% dari kalian menjawab dia lagi nonton Tv berita lagi kan? Ohohoho~ sayangnya salah!(readers: *swt*kami belum sempat mikir loh…). Yang tepat ia sekarang sedang buka laptop, internetan, buka youtube trus nonton berita TV…

.

.

.

.

(Readers: ITU MAH SAMA AJA!, Rina: eh?, Readers: *nge-bully Rina*) ehem…mari lanjut… (Readers: *ninggalin mayat Rina yang 'mengenaskan'*)

Kenapa Len make laptopnya? Jawabannya simple…yaitu dikarenakan Channel TV kabel langganannya sedang diacak. Jadi dia kagak punya cara lain selain make laptop warna kuning merek A*s*s yang penuh dengan tompel(baca: stiker) bertema pisang.

Dan sekarang mukanya sekarang sama kayak Rin, yaitu POLOS SEPOLOS-POLOSNYA TU KOTAK POS TAK AKAN BISA MENANDINGI HARGA NGE-KOS DITEMPAT PAK KOS YANG PUNYA GIGI JONGOS DAN TONGOS!(All: *facepalm*).

Oke! Sekarang balek ke topik! Len yang lagi melototin laptopnya langsung mengembuskan nafas ke 100 kalinya sejak ia membuka laptopnya. Dikarenakan pasal bosen dia langsung buka Tw*t*r, apa yang tidak diharapkan nya terjadi.

Nama twittnya dapet banyak hastag & mention dari para fansgirl Cuma gara-gara dia dipairing sama Rin, dan…tau lah~ biasa kalo orang terkenal kan banyak yang diminta untuk follow back. Karena moodnya masih belum balik, malahan tambah buruk. Ujung-ujungnya dia buka alamat web kesukaannya si Rin, sebenernya dia udah sumpeh pocong yang saksinya adalah Mikuo, agar ia tidak akan pernah membuka web terkutuk itu lagi. Kenapa? Entahlah Rina pun tidak tahu.

Dan ketika ia membuka page yang serba biru-putih dengan akunnya, dia dapet 30 friends request, 20 message, and 40 notifications. Maklum sih kalo udah hampir 3-6 bulan gak buka sama sekali, tapi sebenernya Len itu terakhir nge-buka sekitar 6 hari yang lalu.

Tokoh utama cowok kita ini Cuma bisa sweatdropan, namun sweatdrop itu ternyata hanya bertahan selama 120 detik. matanya langsung nancep tajam sama tu monitor ketika ngelihat daftar kotak chat. Apa penyebabnya? Mari kita saksikan setelah iklan yang satu ini…#digamparReaders.

Nehehe… bercanda bung/sis! Lanjut~~

Baiklah dikarenakan narrator datangan(sogokan) ini malas..kita skip ajah langsung ke lombanya~~~(Readres: WOIII! LU BELEUM NGASIH TAHU KENAPA MATANYA NANCEP SAMA TUH MONITOR TAHU! DAN JANGAN PERNAH SALAH MENGETIK NAMA KAMI!, Rina: Go-Gomenasai!*ngacir*)

**Day 0: it's Hell(?)*bagi Rin & Len***

Manurut keadaan saat ini. Miku lagi bolak-balek kekanan dan kekiri didepan toilet khusus cewek, ya iyalah…emangnya ditempat cowok? Itu pasti pikiran readres-(Readers: *Stare*) ehehehe…sorry~maksud ane Readers.

Sedangkan si peran pembantu cowok, Mikuo. Keadaan berdasarkan, dia Juga lagi balek-bolak kekiri dan kekanan dibelakang toilet cowok. Hng? Kebalik dengan paragraph sebelumnya? Habisnya kalau sama itu sudah mainstream.

Apa yang mereka tunggu sebenarnya? Mari kita lihat tembus toilet…cewek ato cowok dulu nih?

Kalo mo ke cewek dulu entar readers yang cowok kesenengan

Kalo mo ke cowok dulu entar readers yang cewek jingkrak-jingkrak

Jadi….

.

.

.

Kita tunggu aja orang yang didalam kelua-

'BRAK!' ketika Miku ngelihat jam wekernya(?), sepertinya belum lebih dari 7 menit orang yang ditungguinya itu 'ngenden' didalem toilet. (Narrator: *think*kok kayaknya ada yang salah sama ini script?)Upz…bukan lagi ngenden ding…

Mikuo? Mikuo ya Miku, sama aja(Rin: lah katamu mereka kagak kembar disini?==,Rina: *mengalihkan pandangan*). Pas dia nge-check timernya(?), juga belum ada 7x3x10x2 detik orang yang dia tungguin juga gak 'nyetor' lama-lama di toilet(Narrator: loh?kok script yang ini ikutan aneh?).

"e-eh?" gumam Miku sambil menatap 'obyek' yang ditungguinya tadi, seeko-(Rin: *stare*)-ups- seorang cewek berambut honeyblonde sebahu mengenakan pita berwarna putih yang menyambung sebagai headphone, serta bajunya yang dipadukan oleh warna hitam-kuning(Rina:*mind* kuning-kuning mengambang dijamban…XD)shortpants berwarna hitam serta funiture-funiture(yang males disebutkan) lainnya menghiasi 'obyek' yang Miku kira tadi lagi 'ngenden' ato kata formalnya 'ritual'.

"A-arienai…" ujar Mikuo yang mundur 10+10-19 langkah, melihat 'makhluk'(Rina: *mau berontak dengan nambahin kata 'halus'*) yang dikiranya-atau emang- barusan nyetor di toilet yang dia mandir-mondarin tadi. Seikat cowok(Len: EMANGNYA GUA POCONG!?,Narrator: *cuek*) beruban dan-(Len: *mau ngerobek kertas kontrak*). Oke kita ganti!

Sorang cowok-yang menurut Rina **dulu**-keren, berambut honeyblonde diikat ponytail. Dia juga make headphone warna putih, bajunya sailor suit dilengkapi furniture-funiture lainnya juga(Rina: YAAA GITU LAH POKOKNYA!^A^", Readers: halah! Gak usah ngeles!kalo gak tahu jelasinnya bilang ajah!).

"SIAPA KAMU/KAU" teriak Miku&Mikuo bersamaan dengan volume yang cetar gempyar membahana di tempat yang berbeda(Rin: namun nama tempatnya sama). Obyek/Makhluk yang diteriaki tsb Cuma bisa tersipu , okeh readers jangan salah paham! Maksud tersipu disini adalah gak rela.

Gak rela kenapa?

Kedua manusia yang ternyata Rin dan Len itu selama 7 hari tersisa gak ada latihan untuk lagu yang akan dilombakan sama sekali

Baju mereka ternyata udah selesai 1 minggu yang lalu(dikirain belum jadi, makanya mereka panik dan hampir ngancurin satu ruangan*inget kekuatan mereka*)

Si Rin masih gak rela harga imagenya dipertaruhkan (Rina: boleh diskon berapa?, Rin: *perempatan muncul in her head*)

Eng…kalo yang ini Cuma tambahan, si Len masih gak rela kalo di sarapannya tadi pagi. Gak ada seikatpun pisang tersisa dirumahnya(Mikuo: ini mah hal sepele).

**Iklan lewat~**

Rin: nee~ Author geblek…

Rina: what~ Rinny belek?

Rin: (gak bisa bales karna dia yang duluan mulai) i-ini chapter gak kepanjangan?

Miku: iya..apa gak kepanjangan? Udah 6500-an words lebih loh!

Rina: …

Narrator: gimana mau diselesain kalo kalian muncul tiba-tiba! Syu!syu!Syu!(ngusir) baiklah minna-san Readers-san! Nar-chi lanjutan yah~

"Rin-chan! KAWAAIII!" teriak Miku sambil terus mencubiti pipi Rin yang sama sekali tidak tembem itu. "Dare?" Mikuo masih syok ngelihat Len yang udah berubah kayak model cowok yang terkenal dimajalah kesukaannya dulu.

Reaksi Rin dan Len? Mereka Cuma diem sambil menggerutu sebal. "tapi aku gak nyangka loh! Len mau sama Rin" sontak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut milik Miku tersebut membuat Len salah paham.

Salah paham kenapa? Au deh Narrator lagi males baca pikiran.

Mikuo dengan wajah seriusnya megang pundak Miku dan berkata "gak nyangka?", Miku yang gak ngerti Cuma ngangguk. Len Cuma bisa sweatdrop karna udah tahu kejadian selanjutanya, Rin? Dia dari tadi udah duduk sambil makan jeruk.

Mereka semua pada cengo ketika Mikuo nunjuk tiap ujung ruangan yang ada 4 sambil ngomong "disitu ada kamera, kamera, kamera, kamera". Miku sweatdrop, Rin gak peduli dan si Len teriak "emangnya Lu kira ini acara itu?!", dan suara yang terdengar terakhir kali disitu adalah suara Mikuo yang tertawa kecil.

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga _

_**(Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)**__  
Kimi no teki ni narou to mo _

_**(Owari o tsugeru kane ga naru)  
**__Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara _

_**(Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)  
**__Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite _

_**(Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse o iu)**_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

(Ket: Yang didalam kurung itu Rin yang nyanyiin)

Inilah Reaksi penonton, juri-jurinya, guru-gurunya, musuh-musuhnya, makanan-makana-ups!

Penonton: Nganga, kenapa? Mereka kaget ngelihat Rin bisa nyanyi dan pake baju beauty and sexy macam tu.

Juri-Juri: Nganga+Cengo, why? Because desain bajunya itu pertama kali dilihat, palik unik, bagus, Dll Dsb

Guru(Meiko): Ngangguk-ngagguk bangga, kenapa? Karena selama dia pernah ngajar di sekolah ini. Anak asuhannya gak pernah ada yang kayak begini.

Musuh: pundung semua, nande? Becose mereka kayak udah gak punya harapan untuk menang lagi.

Miku-Mikuo: cengo+kicep. Mereka berdua bener-bener kagak bisa berkutik.

**After that awkward moment, At Backstage…**

Rin duduk dikursi yang memang disediakan untuknya, lalu mengambil air putih yang berada didekatnya, dan pasti readers-san pasti udah tau kelanjutannya. Len duduk dikursi sebelahnya dan melakukan hal yang sama dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama daripada gerakan Rin.

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hening…

Hen-

"oke! Aku udah boleh ganti baju kan?" seru Rin yang terlonjak berdiri dan berhasil memecahkan keheningannya.

"tadi aku anya Meiko-sensei katanya boleh" jawab Len sambil terus minum.

"hontou? Oke thanks!" seru Rin girang sambil berjalan menuju tasnya. Namun belum sampai 5 langkah dicapainya, otaknya langsung rolling. 'jangan sampai gua tertipu', kata batinnya.

"gua gak nipu! Tadi pas dirimu ber-arisan ria dengan Miku aku Tanya Meiko-sensei" kata Len dengan polosnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pun ia tahu kalo Rin lagi masang muka keselnya.

"apa maksudmu memilih lagu itu?" seru Rin sebelum membuka pintu ruangan, Len yang sedari tadi menatap daun yang sedang berguguran diluar pun menyahut "aku ragu kalau kau tidak mengerti".

"a…don't mind it.." ujar Rin sambil menutup pintu itu dari luar, Lalu beranjak pergi untuk mengganti bajunya. Len yang masih menatap daun berwarna kecoklatan itu bergumam, "aku rasa sebentar lagi aku dan dia berada dalam bahaya".

**The following day~**

'BRAK!' pintu kelas yang-memang- sudah tua itu terbuka-atau lebih tepatnya terbanting-dengan sanga-aaaa-t keras, tampaklah seorang cewek berambut coklat twintail sebahu memakai kacamata.

Kelas yang awalnya berisik tersebut langsung hening dalam sekejap. Setiap warganya bertanya-tanya pesan apa yang akan diberikan oleh pengantar pesan kali ini.

"ara Megi-chan…doshitano?" seru Miku menatap cewek yang barusan membanting pintu kelasnya.

Cewek yang dipanggil Megi tadi berjalan kedepan kelas, nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Seluruh warga kelas langsung tahaan napas, ketika Megi buka mulut. 'aroma…' batin salah satu warga kelas.

"inchou bilang dia Otw" kata cewek itu setelah mangatur nafasnya. Sontak warga sekelas langsung bergubrak ria dan sweatdropan.

A

'Brak!' pintu berwarna hijau-lumut- itu kembali terbanting. Dan tampaklah sosok cowok berambut hijau yang memakai kacamata, menurut survey muka(?) warga kelas, sepertinya dia Inchounya.

"jiaelah…kirain siapa…"

"Inchou to yo…"

"ganggu ajah!"

"ya udah yok lanjutin maen tabok lalat(?)nya!"

"ngapain dilanjutin? Kan udah jelas kalo aku yang menang~"

"ulang lagi!"

"eeeh! Kagak maulah! Kesempatan ini Cuma datang sekali dalam seabad tahu gak?"

"GAK! Gua sama sekali kagak tahu! Puass!?"

"Belom! Sampe lu nurutin kemauan gua!"

"OKEH! MULAI HARI INI, JAM INI, MENIT INI, DETIK INI! LO GUE ENDD!"

"FINE!"

All yang dengerin percakapan: Sweatdrop jamaah.

A

"Inchou! Ada apa?" seru Mikuo, Inchounya Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. Kayaknya kagak ada masalah kalo inchounya kayak gitu. Beda ekspresi, sekarang warga kelas wajahnya udah seputih salju. Kenapa? Hm…ah! oh iya! Katanya kalau Inchounya ngangguk habis banting pintu, itu tandanya ada bahaya.

Wait! Ada bahaya?

"Meiko-sensei OTW…" ujarnya pelan, tapi bisa kedengaran keras karena suasana kelasnya lagi hening.

"WHAT?!" Fastly! All class citizens langsung brak-bruk-plak-pluk melesat beres-beres kelas, kembali ke tempat duduk, ngebersihin mayat lalat(?), dll dsb.

A

'srak!' pintu kembali dibuka namun kali ini dengan lembut(baca: biasa aja), dan kali ini tampaklah sosok seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang punya julukan yang diberikan para warga kelas 'Bakemono'.

Seperti biasa~keadaan kelas, tentu saja langsung hening. Langkah wanita yang sedang membawa kotak dibungkus kertas padi(kertas yang warnanya cokelat semua ituloh!), terdengar amat sangat jelas.

Semua warga kelas lagi tahan party. Tahan party? Tahan nafas, tahan aer ludah, tahan mo ke WC, tahan supaya tangannya gak melayang dan ngejailin temennya.

Ketika wanita itu sudah mencapai meja didepan kelas, ia menggebraknya. "oke! Anak-anak! Saya akan member tahu kalian sesuatu yang sangat penting!" . kata 'Penting' itu langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kuping masing-masing warga kelas. Semua pada mikir 'kalau ni orang bilang penting pasti bukan penting!', namun ketika wanita yang dipanggil sensei itu selesai menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali nganga lebar 30 cm.(Rina: waw!kepalaku bisa masuk dong?,All: *swt*)

**KELAS XII B JUARA SATU LOMBA DUET MENYANYI**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Normal POV *end***

**~TBC~**

Rina: OWARIMASHTA DESU~~~~

Rin: *Klenger*

Len: *Tepar*

Miku: *makan Negi* eh?

Mikuo: *menghilang(eh?)*

Rina: oh iya! Ne!ne! ternyata M*d*r* city itu memang ada loh!

Len: oh…then?

Rina: aku baru sadar! kemarin pas aku lewat sebuah butik. Ternyata nama butik itu 'Kirei' dan aku cuma bisa cengo

Rin: oh…trus?

Rina: kemarin aku rekaman sama ketiga temenku trus-

Miku: oke stop! dengerin kamu cerita itu, kami semua langsung jenggotan!

Megi: um!um!(ngangguk2)

Rina: eh! loh?kapan kamu masuk Megi?

Megi: 5 menit yang akan datang

All:*cengo*

Rina: ah udah ah! minna-san readers-san arigatou gozaimatsu udah ngebaca! Minna~

**Would you mind Review?**

**REVIEW OKAY!**

**ah khusus paragraph ini Rina pingin nanya-nanya sama readers-san …**

Readers-san tahu kagak? Lagu yang rambutnya Rin itu panjang sepinggang. Kalo yang biasanya kan rambutnya itu sebahu, Rina penasaran sama Rin yang rambut panjang itu!. kalau Readers-san tahu judul lagunya! Kasih tahu Rina melalui review maupun pesan yah!

**ARIGATO GOZAIMATSU! m(_)m**


	4. Chapter 4: What The Hell with him?

~/You Are The One Who Changes Me\~

Rina: weissss…Rina desss…*lemes*

Rin: tumben lu lemes…

Rina: datte…Huweee*nangis+guling-guling*

Len: ini anak kenapa? *nanya ke Vidia*

Vidia: aku juga kurang tahu…

Rina: nilaiku hari-hari ini menurun! Hikz…HUWEEEE!*nangis sampe banjir*

All: *pada bertahan pada tiang/apa aja yang bisa dibuat biar gak keseret banjir*

Rin: GAH! UDAH AH! NANGISNYA! SINI GUA BACAIIN DISCLAIMERNYA!*ngambil kertas yang hanyut didepannya*

Rina: HUWEEEEEE*masih nangis*

**...**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid and sejenis nya punya Crypton© sedangkan Fic yang GAJELAS alurnya ini milik Rina**

**Genre : Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T(-)**

**Pair : Rin k. & Len k. **(Dan sebagainya…)

**Warning!:OOC, OOT,Typo(disengaja maupun tidak disengaja), alur gak nyambung, ada banyak bahasa Gaul nyasar, ada Humor kagak nyambung dateng tiba-tiba, Alurnya mirip sama Alur cerita lain, DSB**

**... **

**Attention! **

**Just want to informate(Englishacakadulmodeon) bahwa sebenernya Rin CS itu kelas XI bukan XII, mohon maaf untuk kesalahannya. Ini bukan Typo melainkan asalnya dari Rina sendiri yang langsung SKST(SokKenalSokTau) aja soal angka Romawi. Hontou ni Gomenasai… M(_)M**

…

**Summary: Kaganemi Rin adalah seorang gadis SMA yang biasa-biasa saja , tapi sejak kejadian itu! kejadian yang menyangkut pautkan dirinya dengan Kagamine Len, Seorang anak popular yang ternyata anak dari bos kedua orang tuanya. Sejak peristiwa itu mereka mulai dekat,sifat Len mengalami perubahan dan Rin mulai popular(?). Kira-kira peristiwa penting apakah itu?**

…

Chap 4: What The hell with him?!

…

**Rin Pov**

Ha~h….hari ini tetap seperti biasanya…. Tak ada hal-hal yang menarik. Mungkin kalau aku tidak mengikuti lomba terkutuk itu, gah! Kenangan buruk!. Keadaanku sekarang, sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelas yang-sama sekali-tidak kusayangi . setelah bisa melepaskan diri dari cowok tadi, kini aku sudah berjalan sekitar beda 5 cm dibelakang Len.

Setelah kembali menghadapi orang tadi, rasanya kepingin banget nge-babak belurin orang didepanku ini.

"lo ngajak berantem, lu juga yang kena batunya" seru Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan. Shit! Aku lupa kalau dia bisa membaca pikiran orang!, aku mengangkat pandanganku kedepan. Kudapati cowok terkutuk itu tersenyum sinis, ah kami-sama…buatkankanlah kepdaku suatu hari dimana aku bisa menggebukinya habis-habisan!

'Brak!' pintu kelas ini kurasa memang sudah waktunya meninggalkan dunia. Tanpa kasihan sama sekali, dia kembali membanting pintu kelas itu. aku sempat merasa seluruh pasang mata dikelas menatap dengan aura polos, aura polos? Ah biarin. Dengan langkah gontai, kuhampiri kursi didepan paling kanan.

Setelah menaruh tas di bawah meja, kutatap kursi disebelahku. Aah, Miku belum datang padahal aku kesepian. Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain, sesaat sebelum aku bangkit kulirik meja tu cowok.

Aih? Kosong? Kemana dia? Sampingnya meja tu cowok juga kosong. Eh?Mikuo juga belum dateng?, kenapa bisa sama dengan Miku? Kan bisanya dia udah nyampe duluan.

ARGH! Makin pusing aja! Ngapain basa-basi segala! Sebelum bel berisik itu bunyi aku harus bisa tancap gas.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kelas yang mulai ribut, ah! untuk info kelasku ini ada dilantai dua. Sesuai dengan kelas, kelas XI ada dibawah yaitu lantai satu. Kelas XII ada dilantai dua yaitu tempat aku berada sekarang ini. Dan yang terakhir lantai tiga, adalah lantai untuk kelas XII.

Tujuanku? Tujuanku sekarang adalah tempat yang banyak anginnya, tinggi, disana bisa terlihat berbagai macam awan dan terik/ hangatnya matahari bisa terasa jelas. Ada yang tahu? (Readers:*mikir* bukit?, Rina: nai…nai..*ngibas-ngibasin tangan*emangnya disekolah ada bukit?).

'Tep' langkahku terhenti ketika melihat koridor lantai tiga sepi. Biasanya kan banyak senpai-senpai yang bolak-balek lalu lalang. Tangga dihadapanku sekarang ini warnanya beda dengan tangga sebelumnya yang berwarna putih karena keramik. Dikarenakan-katanya- anggaran sekolah menurun, maka dari itu tangga didepanku ini tidak dikeramik dan dibiarkan dengan warna semen.

'syuuu' sudah kuduga, hari ini pastinya bakalan cerah dengan anginnya yang sejuk. Lihatlah! Suara angin saja bisa terdengar. tidak hanya suaranya saja, desiran anginnya itu sendiri cukup hangat walaupun bertiup cukup kencang. Kuhampiri pagar pembatas yang menancap dengan kokohnya diatas bangunan ini, kubiarkan angin menghelai lembut rambut blondeku.

"haa~h" aku mulai mengambil nafas panjang dan membuka mulut, "a-" wait! Oke…kayaknya aku kebawa suasana lagi. Dengan sigap kututup mulutku agar tidak menyanyi, bisa berabe masalahnya kalo aku nyanyi lagi.

'huft' kuhembuskan nafasku pelan, lalu berjalan ke arah dinding disebelah pintu. Disitu aku langsung menjatuhkan diri sambil terduduk menatap langit. Angin hangat kembali berhembus, anginnya terus mengajakku kedunia mimpi.

Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuk yang berat ini. Pandanganku mulai kabur , dan yang terakhir kali bisa kulihat adalah seseorang dengan sepatu berwarna hitam berdiri didepanku.

**LEN POV **

Oke aku kira aku bakalan aman tenang plus tentram sendirian diatas sini, namun sepertinya Kami-sama belum mau memihakku untuk sementara ini. Sekarang ini, tepat didepanku tertidurlah seorang gadis dengan tampangnya yang menurutku kagak sangar-sangar amat. Aku memilih untuk duduk bersenderan dengan tembok disebelah nya.

'syuuu' angin pagi(atau sudah seharusnya kusebut siang?) kembali berhembus. Angin hangat ini menyibakkan rambut honeyblonde yang amat sangat jarang ditemui, kuarahkan pandanganku kesamping, gadis yang mungkin membenciku ini masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Angin ini juga menyibakkan sedikit poninya, yang membuat wajah tidurnya yang innocent itu semakin jelas dimataku.

"imut…" gumamku pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Wait!eh?aku bilang apa tadi? Imut? ARGH! LEN APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU!? O-oke…lagi pula ini kan Cuma ngikutin script gaje punya tu Author…(Rina:*deathglare* jangan pernah menyebutkan kata Author ditengah-tengah cerita…, Len: *dogeza* GOMENASAI!)

'Ting!_ting!ting!ting!_'(Rina: bunyinya menggema ceritanya…)

Ah…itu bel masuk pelajaran pertama, males banget mau turun. Absen satu jam pelajaran aja kan kagak akan merubah prestasi gua yang cemerlang itu, lagi pula pelajaran pertama hari ini bahasa inggris. Gurunya kalo kagak salah sih Kaiko-sensei yang ngajarnya lembut banget dan kagak bisa marah ke anak muridnya, kenapa? Entahlah.

Maka dari itu, kalo tiba saatnya jadwal pelajaran tu sensei. (hampir) seluruh kelas siap-siap ambil ancang-ancang, untuk maen, ngobrol, jahil, tidur, berisik sepuasnya. Sebagai anak teladan, tentunya gua beda sama yang lainnya(Rina: anak teladan ya? Perasaan aku bikin Len disini setengah preman ato brandalan deh… ,Len: diem lu Author…).

Yang lainnya pada sibuk sendiri, gua bengong sambil nyatet-nyatet ga jelas dibuku coret-coret(Readers: *cengo* eh?). Kan yang penting kegiatanku beda sama yang laennya~ kagak salah kan?(Readers: *mikir* antara ngerti dan gak, Rin: ni author seneng banget ganti kata benda, Len: GUA BUKAN BENDA!, Rin: kita ini kan program Len…, Len: oh iya…).

Oke balik ke dunia rooftop, sekarang ini aku bener-bener gak tahu mau ngapain lagi. Karena pergerakan sudah dikunci, dengan kepala ni gadis yang lagi tidur jatuh kepundakku.

Doshiyo? ARGH! Harusnya aku sembunyi di toilet aja tadi. Kayaknya gak ada pilihan lain, selain nunggu ni anak bangun. (Rina: LEN! Lu lupa kalimat sebelumnya!, Len: yang mana?, Rina: YANG 'ITU'!, Len: hah? 'ITU'Yang mana sih?, Rina: masa lu lupa! Yang 'ITU' loh!, Len: Ooh! YANG 'ITU'!, Rin: Oh iya 'ITU'!, All OC: kalimat yang 'ITU' ya?. Readers: APA SIH 'ITU' TU?!).

Kalau kupikir-pikir lagi sih, aku kayaknya pingin ni gadis tidur terus deh (Rina: OY! Emangnya lu kira bakalan nyambung ke snow white?!,Len: bukan yang ini ya? Readers: 'ITU' tu ini ya?, Rin: *geleng-geleng*bukan…tte Yuka Rina! Kalau putri tidur itu ceritanya Aurora gak sih?, Rina: eh, salah ngetik…)

Ngomong-ngomong sedari tadi kok aku ngerasa agak anget yah?(Rina: *bercanda* karena kamu ada disavana Len…, Len: bukan kalimat ini juga ya?,Readers: loh bukanya mereka lagi diatas atap sekolah ya?, Rina: *swt*jangan percaya dong… )

Oh iya…kalo boleh jujur sebenernya sejak dari awal ngelihat ni gadis tidur, ada yang aneh sama dadaku (Rina: *bercanda-lagi-*kamu kena efek sampingnya rokok, Len: loh? Yang ini juga bukan?, Readers: eh? Len merokok ya?, Rina: *swt*jangan percaya lagi dong…)

Oke, intinya ni gadis ngebuat perasaan aneh yang muncul pertama kali difile perasasaan di otakku (Rina: kata-katanya berbelit-belit, All: *swt*, Rina: kenapa?, Len: ga ada, Rin: kapan selesainya kalo banyak kayak gini terus?, Readers: KAMI MAU BACA SCRIPT ASLINYA!, Rina: E-eh..ba-baik.., All OC: kelemahannya ni Author ada di Readers…).

(Catatan: Rina males nulis ulang, jadi baca aja kalimat-kalimat di atas agar bisa jadi suatu paragraf)

Tak lama kemudian, angin pagi tadi kembali berhembus. Sepertinya angin ini yang menyebabkan gadis di sampingku ini tertidur, Karena efek(Rina: *buka buku Kimia* errr…stimulan ,depresan ato halusinogen yah?, Len: sejak kapan lu mau buka buku pas ngetik fic?, Rin: tadi pas disekolah dia habis ulangan tanpa belajar sama sekali datte.., Len: heh…) karena efek depresan(Rina: kalo kagak salah Depresan itu menurunkan tingkat kesadaran, Len: ITU NAMANYA PINGSAN! BUKAN TIDUR!).

Dan akhirnya pikiran yang udah nyelonong ketetangga mana ini pun, ditarik kealam mimpi.

**NORMAL POV **(Rina: yatta! NORMAL POV!)

'syuuu' angin hangat yang datangnya dari tenggara kembali berhembus, memberikan suhu hangat-dingin yang bagi Rina udara yang enak banget buat tidur. Dari tenggara kok dingin ya? Ya emang kalo menurut teori angin tenggara itu datang dari benua Australia yang menyebabkan angin tenggara itu terkadang membawa suhu/udara panas.

Menurut klan angin yang baru aja Rina minta Aang untuk mewawancari mereka, para Klan angin dengan polosnya mereka bilang "jadi kami muter lewat benua eropa, baru deh ngelewatin jepang. Karena kalo berhembus langsung dari asia tenggara itu sudah mainstream" Rina yang dapet laporan dari Aang langsung sweatdrop(Readers: kami lebih sweatdrop lagi….).

Dua sejoli kuning yang sedang kita pantau keberadaannya ini, sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dengan posisi Rin yang menyandar dipudak Len, dan Len yang menyandar ke dinding. Sesaat setelah pemeran utama cowok kita ini tertidur, terdengar bunyi atau lebih tepatnya suara kucing dispeaker.

Kenapa suara kucing? Karena kalo lonceng/bel itu sudah mainstream(Kata pak kepala Sekolahnya). Kita arahkan kamera kearah corridor lantai tiga, terlihat dua sejoli biru tosca mendatangi TKP(Rooftop) tersebut untuk menge-check, apakah orang yang mereka cari ada ditempat tersebut? Ada yang bisa menjawab?(Readers: KOK MALAH NANYA!?).

Abaikan…

Dan yep! Mereka menemukannya. Dua sejoli biru tosca yang tak lain Miku and Mikuo itupun menemukan BF-n-Fnya, sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Keduanya Cuma diam dan bengong sambil natep dua makhluk yang sedang tertidur tersebut.

Gak tahu mau ngapain, Mikuo natep Miku dengan tatapan What-Should-We-Do?. Miku tersenyum kecil(baca: smirk) sambil ngeluarin sesuatu dari balik saku jas kemejanya, Mikuo yang ngelihat Cuma bisa mundur sambil sweatdrop.

'jepret'

"Oke! Lengkap sudah koleksi foto couple ku di HP! Khu..khu..khu…" gumam Miku pelan dengan aura hitamnya, Mikuo yang tadi mundur sambil sweatdrop kini nambah jadi jawdrop.

"satte to… Mikuo-kun…" Miku yang sudah menghilangkan aura hitamnya, menoleh kebelakang. Mikuo yang udah sadar, maju lagi ke samping Miku.

"kita banguni-" belum sempat Mikuo ngomong, Miku menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya didepan mulutnya yang lumayan membuat Mikuo kembali diam.

"syut! Itu adalah ide yang buruk" ujar Miku yang masih menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya didepan mulut Mikuo.

"apa maksudmu? Bukanya habis ini jam 11?" seru Mikuo seraya melepas jari telunjuk Miku yang menempel di mulutnya,

"apa juga maksudmu…" kata Miku yang sweatdrop menatap Mikuo.

"au deh…"

Kini atmosfer percakapan kembali serius…

"kau tahu kekuatan mereka kan?" *serius*

"um.."

"kau tahu kebiasaan tidur mereka kan?" *sedikit bercanda*

"um…"

"kau tahu cara mereka makan kan?" *bercanda*

"um…"

"kau tahu logat bicara mereka kan?"*ngerasaain mulai ada yang aneh sama ni anak*

"um…"

"kau tahu **ehem**celana**ehem**dalam**ehem **mereka ya?" *usil*

"um…" jawab Mikuo sambil mengangguk, Miku shock ditempat.

"e-eh? a-apa pertanyaanmu tadi?" ujar Mikuo kalang kabut nginget pertanyaan barusan.

"g-gak…ma-mari balik ke topik…" kata Miku sambil sweatdrop+jawdrop berat noleh kesamping sambil nahan ketawa.

Atmosfer balek ke posisi normal…

"jadi apa maksudmu'jangan dibangunkan'?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menatap Miku yang sedang bersiap untuk berkacak pinggang,

"Menurutmu apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika kita bangunkan, dan mereka melihat kita?" jawab Miku-yang malah balik bertanya- menatap dua sejoli yellow yang-masih- tertidur pulas.

"entahlah.." kata Mikuo singkat sambil angkat bahu. Miku berjongkok didepan si double honeyblonde itu lalu, tangan kanan Rin dibuatnya agara menggenggam tangan kiri Len. "yosh! Dekita!" ujar Miku menepuk-nepuk tangannya pelan, melihat apa yang dilakukan Miku lewatlah burung pipit kecil diatas kepalanya Mikuo (Rina: karena lampu sudah mainstream…).

Miku sweatdrop, dia mikir kalo misalnya tu burung pipit sempet ngeluarin -Piiip- tepat diatas kepala Mikuo,'kayak mana ya jadinya?' batin Miku ia terkikik lalu tertawa kecil. Mikuo yang melihat Miku ketawa Cuma bisa miringin kepalanya.

"kenapa?"

"ga-gak ada…"

"ngomong-ngomong aku udah ngerti apa maksudnya…"

"wokeh! Dikarenakan barusan tadi dapet ide bagus, aku punya rencana~~~" kata Miku dengan smirknya-lagi-, yang membuat Mikuo sweatdrop and mundur-lagi-

"sebelum itu…"

'Jepret!' dan cewek berambut biru tosca itu kembali mengambil photo untuk koleksi diHaPenya.

'Tenotetonetanetta~~~' seru sebuah suara yang membuat burung pipit yang barusan datang tadi celingak-celinguk.

'Nya…Nya…Nya…Mikuo-sama nelpon…Nya~~' suara yang kagak kalah anehnya dengan yang sebelumnya terdengar, sehingga membuat anjing terbang(?) yang lewat situ langsung celingak-celinguk.

"Hng?" si gadis berambut HoneyBlonde itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, untuk memfokuskan lensa mata yang belum fokus(Len: APA PULA ITU MAKSUDNYA?! *, Rin: tu author tadi baru belajar Fisika…, Rina: nohohohoho~*ketawa angkuh*).

Yang bisa dilihat+dirasakannya pertama kali adalah tangan putihnya sedang mengenggam tangan yang lebih besar sedikit dan berwarna lebih gelap dari warna tangannya.

'Deg' jantung tu gadis pun berdetak(Rin: EMANGNYA DARI TADI JANTUNGNYA KAGAK BERDETAK SAMA SEKALI APA?!, Rina: nahahaha~*ketawa tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun*)-Maksud ana berdetak kencang, mengingat bahwa sesaat sebelum ia mau ketiduran dia Cuma sendirian diatas sini.

'ini bukan Fic horror, Rina gak pernah berbakat buat bikin fic horror walaupun dia seneng sifat Yandere…' batin gadis itu, yang membuat Rina berontak. Gadis itu lalu menutup matanya untuk sejenak, untuk bersiap-siap melihat seseorang-atau mungkin sesuatu- disamping yang memegang tangannya tersebut.

Gadis berambut HoneyBlonde yang tak lain Rin itu mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah samping dan…

"!"

**~TBC~ **(Readers: WHA?!)

**Just Kidding~**

Okeh kita lanjutin…

"hng…aneh banget…" gumam Mikuo sambil terus mengurusi(baca: melihat) HaPenya.

"apanya?" Tanya Miku yang penasaran seraya melengok untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Mikuo dengan HaPenya, Miku-yang gak nyadar bahwa- makin nempel ke pundaknya Mikuo terus deketin biar bisa lihat sepenuhnya layarnya Hapenya Mikuonya~#Plak! Ehehehe…sorry keasyikan sama 'nya'.

Mikuo yang makin menyingkirkan kepalanya, akhirnya mentok. Ia bisa merasakan rambut Miku dan bau rambutnya, terlihat garis kecil berwarna merah dipipi Mikuo, "oi! Miku…" kata Mikuo pelan. Miku yang nyadar apa yang dilakuannya barusan, langsung menjauh sedikit dan juga tampak garis yang agak tebel dipipinya Miku.

"a-apa maksudmu tadi aneh?" kata Miku menenangkan dirinya sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan, Mikuo mengangguk pelan sambil menelan ludah, "err…tadi itu aku nelfon di HaPenya Len…"

"trus?"

"Tapi kok yang bangun malah Rin?"

"ah aku lupa ngasih tahu kalau Rin-chan itu gampang bangun kalau ada suara HaPe…"

"oh…"

_**Tiba-tiba…**_

'PLAK!' terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup(baca: sangat) keras, yang terdengar dari luar. Miku dan Mikuo berpandangan sebentar, lalu menajamkan telinga mereka.

"KONO HENTAI!" seru sebuah suara cewek,

"A-apa salahku?" kali ini terdengar suara cowok.

"KEMUNCULANMU DIDUNIA INI ADALAH KESALAHAN BESAR!" jawab si cewek lagi lalu, 'BUGH!' terdengar suara pukulan, yang mungkin kali ini tepat mengenai perut si cowok.

Miku dan Mikuo kembali saling pandang, "itu Len sama Rin yah?" kata Mikuo sambil berbisik. Miku mengangguk pelan, tiba-tiba rambutnya merinding(Miku: emangnya bisa ya?*megangin rambutnya*). "doshitano?" Tanya Mikuo sambil menatap Miku yang pucat, "ku-kurasa ki-kita harus la-"

'BRAK!'

"-ri…"

Miku menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika pintu yang terhubung dengan Rooftop itu terbuka lebar dan tampaklah seorang cewek berambut Honeyblonde dengan mata merah devil dan senyum psikopatnya terpampang jelas dimata Miku dan Mikuo. Dibelakangnya terlihat jelas seseorang yang sedang sekarat akan(baca: sudah) menjadi mayat, Kini Mikuo ikutan pucat.

"khu…khu…khu…nigasanai desu wa yo~~~"

'oh crap!' batin Miku.

Rina: MUHAHAHA! IM RUN OUT OF IDEA~~~

Readers: RUN OUT OF IDEA KOK BANGGA!?*buang semua permen Rina*

Rina: NOOOO! MY DEAR CANDYYYYY!

lewatin…

in somewhere that everyone or everybody would know it…(Len: *swt* dasar author yang makin sedeng)

"heh…jadi ini yang kau maksudkan Lily?"

'Cring'

"yupz! Aku ingin meyatukan mereka dengan ini!"

"hmm…"

"Bagaimana Rui? Kau setuju?"

"aku sih…harus minta persetujuan Leon dulu aja…"

"oke! Kamu minta izin leon habis itu kita jalankan idea ini…"

"Wait! Bagaimana dengan Dell?"

"Dell? Ah tadi aku dah minta izin kata dia boleh~"

'Sassuga ni hayai…'

"Jadi…" ujar Rin sambil memulai percakapan,

"Bisa jelaskan kepadaku apa yang BARU saja terjadi?" lanjutnya dengan membesarkan kata 'baru' tersebut. Miku dan Mikuo yang(dipaksa) duduk saling pandang, sedangkan Len? Dia campak laut ajah…(Len FC: APA MAKSUDNYA ITU!?*Gebukin Rina bareng-bareng*)

"kami baru saja datang ketika bel berbunyi" jelas Mikuo, Rin menatap jam tangannya. "hmm…benar juga, kalian tidak bisa keluar kelas freely karena pastinya Meiko-sensei lagi berkeliaran mencari murid yang bolos jam pelajaran pertama" kata Rin yang masih menatap jam tangannya yang berwarna hitam dengan frame merah tersebut,

'kata seseorang yang baru saja membolos jam pelajaran pertama…' batin Len, sambil menggerutu (Rina: OMAE GA YUNA!*translate: You're the one who talk*).

"lalu…" mata Rin yang sempat kembali normal itu, kembai menyala berwarna kemerahan. Miku&Mikuo mundur 3 langkah, sedangkan Len masih ditempatnya kagak bergerak sama sekali.

"ada yang bisa menjelaskan KENAPA TANGANKU MEMEGANG TANGAN SI K*MPR*T INI!?" Lanjut Rin sambil menyalakan api emosinya, ouch…kasar banget tuh kata-katanya sampai-sampai disensor segala.

"kok malah nanya gua? Gua tadi itu Cuma ikut ketiduran disamping lu aj-ups…" Len langsung menutup mulutnya, sambil keringat dingin. Miku langsung smirk dan Mikuo Cuma pasang muka polos(baca: mengejek), Rin? Jangan ditanya… Emotions Flamenya makin overflowing kagak terkendali. Sebenernya kalo Miku dan Mikuo bisa perhatikan lebih jelas lagi, mereka bisa ngejek dua orang sekaligus. Karena terlihat jelas oleh Len dipipi nya Rin ada buletan yang diedit pake Brush berwarna pink.

Hanya saja posisi Rin saat itu sedang memblakangi Miku&Mikuo, jadi kagak kelihatan jelas amat. "ouh…Shine kudusai~~" ujar Rin selembut-lembutnya dengan senyum malaikat(baca: Psikopat), 'Kretek…kretek' Rin meregangkan jarinya terlebih dahulu sebelum membawa Len untuk menemui 'the death door'.

"gulp…" Len hanya bisa menelan ludah, dan…pasrah.

"so? Apa maksudmu berita penting?" Tanya Len ke Mikuo yang lagi duduk santai sambil mengutak-atik HaPenya.

"Tadi di Mading…" jawab Mikuo menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, lalu menatap kearah depannya. Kira-kira 9 meter didepannya, terlihat Rin yang lagi megang kekuasaan teratas HaPe Miku, sedangkan Miku? Dia lagi pundung sambil nangis di pojokan dekat pintu masuk(Rooftop).

Len sweatdrop "its her punishment…" gumamnya sambil menyender pada pagar, sedangkan Mikuo Cuma tertawa garing cukup kecil.

**FlashBack~~~~ON!**

_Rin sedang dalam posisi untuk memukul Len dengan special punch, Len langsung teriak_

"_AKU BERSUMPAH DENGAN SELURUH PISANG DIRUMAHKU BAHWA AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMEGANG TANGAN RIN-SAMA!"_

"_eh?" Miku&Miku langsung jawdrop, Rin langsung berhenti dan ikutan jawdrop._

"_tunggu dulu! Rin marah gara-gara tanganmu sama Len pegangan ya?" kata Mikuo langsung nyela,_

"_iya!" bentak Rin kasar._

"_kalau soal itu…the real tersangka ada disini tepat disampingku…" kata Mikuo dengan polosnya menunjuk Miku yang ada disamping kanannya, Miku yang merasa ditunjuk langsung pindah tempat ke kirinya Mikuo, Mikuo mindahin jari telunjuknya ke kiri juga. Rin mendekati sejoli biru tosca tersebut dengan langkah yang menggetarkan._

"_a-a-a..ya-yada ne…Mikuo-kun teba… jangan bercanda-" Miku banjir keingat dingin_

"_lah…bukanya yang nggangdengin tangan mereka pas tidur tadi itu kamu? Dan habis itu kamu foto mereka kan?" kata Mikuo dengan polosnya, Miku banjir keringat dingin 2 kali lipat._

_Rin sudah ada tepat dihadapan Miku, Mikuo menyingkir cukup jauh. "Miku-chan~, boleh kulihat HaPemu?" kata Rin sambil duduk didepan Miku, menyodorkan tangannyaseperti penagih hutang-ralat penagih nyawa._

**FlashBack Off**

"hahaha…" Len tertawa garing kecil, Len berdiri dan beranjak pergi. "mo kemana?" Tanya Mikuo yang ikutan beranjak pergi, "nyari mantan pacar gua yang hilang…" kata Len singkat yang bikin Miku&Mikuo shock. Rin yang denger nya samar-samar baru nyaut 10 detik kemudian, "hah?apa? makan acar kok ilang?".

Miku and Mikuo kembali sweatdrop, Len yang males dengerin percakapan selanjutnya langsung aja turun ke lantai satu. Mikuo mengikutinya dari belakang, Miku? Dia masih nungguin Rin, masih menunggu bagaimana kelanjutan nasib HaPenya.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, disebuah sekolah yang sering disebut Utopia(Bahkan Rina si Author sendiri kagak ngerti apa maksudnya) yang(katanya)maksudnya disekolah tersebut adalah surganya para orang-orang terkenal, cakep, kaya, pinter, kuat, Dlll Dsb. Sekolah yang katanya lengkap fasilitas, guru-gurunya yang perfect(Padahal sebaliknya), dan sekolah yang terkenal dengan kedisplinannya.

Sekolah yang(katanya) terkenal dengan ketenangannya in-

"KYAAA! ITU DIA LEN-SAMA YANG SUDAH MENGHILANG SELAMA 4 JAM!"

-atau mungkin sebaliknya…

Seorang siswi yang baru aja nge-chat ria dengan teman gosipan nya, Matanya langsung tajem pas ngelihat tu 'Yellow things' memasuki corridor lantai satu(Miku:*swt* Len hilang satu jam aja dihitung berarti….).

Len Cuma diem sambil terus jalan ke tempat arah tujuannya. Disamping ruang guru ada tembok lebar dan digantunglah papan segede ukuran temboknya,

'tep…' dan inilah dia, Kagamine Len ia sekarang berdiri didepan Mading untuk menentukan masa depannya(Len: EMANGNYA DI MADING ITU PENGUMUMAN NILAI HASIL APA!?)- lowes bro…kan Just kidding.

Len melihat-lihat madingnya dari ujung ke ujung, tepat diujung kpaling kanan dan paling atas(+paling kecil) ada kertas announcement dengan ukuran 4x4 Cm dengan font Times new roman berukuran 8mm. Len menyipitkan matanya untuk bisa membacanya lebih jelas lagi.

"Coming soon…Cam..ping?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

Rina: YATTA! OWARIMASTHANDA!

Readers: OWARI JANAI YO!

Rina: Kikoenai~~~*lari-lari kesana-kemari*

Len: ni anak kenapa lagi?

Rin: au deh…

RIna: ha~h Dog Days~~~ disana ada character yang ganteng mirip Len~~

Len: ya iyalah, gua kan emang ganteng~*narsisnya kambuh*

Rin: *swt*Len…

Rina: rambutnya warnanya sama, Cuma matanya sama sifatnya agak berbeda dengan Len, dia atletik banget dan yang terakhir…

Len: um..um…um…!

Rina: dia Shota~

Len:*gubrak* GUA GAK SHOTA!

Rina: HIGYAAA! SHINKU-SAMA!*noseblend,Guling-guling*

Miku: ni author bener-bener gak bener… Rin…

Rin: ha'i?

Miku: kita akhiri saja…

Rin: E-eh..ta-tapi aku kan belum pernah berhubungan dengan Miku-nee…

Miku:*swt* Kamu mikirin apa? Ahhh! Sudahlah..saaa minna…

**Would you mind to review?  
REVIEW OKAY!**

* * *

**Ps.** Khusus paragraph terakhir chap ini, Rina kan menjelaskan bahasa-bahasa yang ada di Fic ini dan mungkin tidak bisa dimengerti karena saking Gajenya…(khusus bagi yang gak tahu aja)

Bf-n-f: Best friend not forever

Woles: selow, bahasa gaul my School yang artinya, tenang. Karena semua temen-temen Rina ngatain itu pas seseorang lagi ngamuk/marah/gak seneng.

**Ps.s ** Bagi minna-san readers-san yang sadar maupun yang gak sadar…

Kalian tahu kan bahwa Len itu kyu 2 sedangkan Rin itu kyu1, trus tadi kenapa Len bisa takluk selama sementara dihadapan Rin yah? Hayoooo~~~ yang gak nyadar ngaku di review yah~~


	5. Chapter 5: Camping Preparation(?)

~/A lot Experience between U and I\~

Vidia: Readers-san, Ohayou Konichiwa Konbawa desu~

Rin: are? Author sedeng itu mana?

Karen: katanya dia kagak mood mau tampil…

Len: O~h…yo wes…*pake logat jawa*

Karen: ah, dia ngasih tugas untuk lu berdua*ngasih kertas*

Rin: *sigh* sudah kuduga…

Len: Yo Wes…*pake logat jawa*

Rin: lu kenapa jadi suka pake logat jawa gitu?!

**...**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid and sejenis nya punya Crypton© sedangkan Fic yang GAJELAS alurnya ini milik Rina**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Rated : T(-)**

**Pair : Rin k. & Len k. **(Dsb…)

**Warning!:OOC, OOT,Typo(disengaja maupun tidak disengaja), alur gak nyambung, ada banyak bahasa Gaul(gak nyambul) nyasar, ada Humor kagak nyambung dateng tiba-tiba, (maaf kalau)Alurnya mirip sama Alur cerita lain, DSB**

**... **

**Rina minta maaf untuk para readers yang kecewa dengan chapter sebelumnya, Rina benar-benar minta maaf! Hontou ni Gomenasai, Rina berjanji mulai sekarang akan lebih serius! Dakara! Gomenasai! Hontouni Gomenasai!m(_)m *dogeza ampe nyeruduk tanah***

…

**Dikarenakan Judulnya sepertinya tidak cocok dengan fic ini, Rina memutuskan untuk mengganti namanya. Mohon dimaklumi yah….^^**

…

**Summary: Something Happens with her class, What it's? ah! changing the top character for a while…**

…

Chap 5: Camping preparation(?)…

…

"hah…" Rin menghela nafasnya, sambil menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan matahari terbenam- atau yang lebih akrab disebut sunset terlihat jelas dari jarak pandangannya.

'sret, ceklek, kriieet' jendela-atau yang ternyata pintu itu terbuka setelah gorden yang berwarna oranye itu disisipkan dan kuncinya dibuka. 'tep' Rin melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu menuju balkon yang beralaskan bentuk setengah lingkaran, angin sore-menjelang malam langsung menyambutnya dengan cepat.

Rin menaikkan pandangannya, menatap langit yang warna oranyenya sudah mulai menghilang. Ia menatap kebawah, terlihat satu kompleks udah pada nyalain lampu semua.

Ia memegang pagar pembatas balcon kamarnya yang hanya sampai pinggangnya, lalu kembali ber-sigh ria. "hah…Camping kah…" ujar nya pelan sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

**Flashback on!**

"_Minna! Udah pada lihat berita terbaru di mading belum?" seru seorang cewek berambut ijo muda sebahu, seraya menghampiri meja yang paling depan dikelas itu. _

"_belum tuh…" sahut seorang murid yang lagi duduk tenang dikursinya,_

"_kok belum?"_

"_gua dari tadi gak bergerak secenti pun dari ni kursi masalahnya…"_

"_lu ngapain aja emangnya dari tadi, sampai gak gerak sama sekali dari tuh kursi?"_

"_itu dia! Perasaan gue bilang kayaknya ada yang nempelin permen karet dikursi gua…"_

_Seluruh warga kelas yang hadir sweatdrop._

"_heeeh….jahat baget yah yang naruh permen karet disitu… kalo gua jadi lu, gua bakalan bales orang yang ngerjain gue tadi…"_

"_ngomong-ngomong, gua tahu loh siapa yang ngejailin gue…"_

"_o~~h! siapa?!siapa?! cepetan bales!"_

"_yaitu orang yang sedari tadi ngomong sama gue…"_

_Krik_

_All warga kembali sweatdrop berat dengar percakapan tersebut. Terjadilah kejar-kejar antara dua orang tadi, seluruh warga kelas terus mengalihkan perthatian ke kedua orang itu sampai-_

'_SRAK!' _

"_minna!" kata seorang cowok yang ngaku-ngaku jadi ketua kelas itu membuka pintu kedua yang jadi pintu utama kelas XI C tersebut, spontan semua warga kelas yang tadinya focus sama dua orang yang lagi barantem itu langsug natep inchou mereka yang punya kelamin cowok dan berciri-cirikan berambut hijau yang memakai kacamata berframekan warna putih-hijau, si Inchou tersebut terlihat kayak habis dikejar-kejar._

"_ah…Inchou…" seru Miku menatap inchounya lagi ngos-ngosan itu polos,_

"_Me…ko…sen…O…tw…" katanya terputus-putus._

_Miku kembali menatap si Inchou polos, lalu ia menoleh ke belakang sambil ngomong, "Guugle translete?", all warga kelas geleng-geleng gak ngerti._

"_Meiko-sensei OTW…darou?" seru Rin yang sedari tadi menopang dagu dan menutup sebelah kelopak matanya. Miku balek menghadap kedepan, All warga yang (se)dari tadi ngancurin kelasnya. Langsung bersih-bersih secara cepat sigap and mantapp!_

_5 detik setelah Rin menerjemahkan, terdengar suara tapakan kaki-atau yang lebih tepatnya sepatu(ber-hak) menuju kekelas ini. Para warga yang masih pada sibuk ngeberesin, langsung dipercepat dengan kecepatan 15 pergerakan/detik _(Miku:*tpuktangan* Waw…hebat…).

_Namun bagi para warga kelas yang punya pendengaran infrasonik, pasti dapat merasakan hal yang ganjal atas suara tapakan kaki tsb. Seperti yang dialami ketiga tokoh kita, yang tak lain adalah*PiiiiP*_.(Rina: Rina malezz ngasih tahu~~ silahkan ditebak sendiri~~)_ Mereka bertiga langsung najemin pendengaran pas denger tapakan sensei killernya itu double._

_Double? Maksudnya tapakannya ada empat kali karena kalau dua kali itu kaki senseinya kan emang ada udah ada dua dari sononya._

_Namun pikiran pemfokusan mereka buyar, saat mendengar tapakan kaki tersebut berhenti. All warga yang ngerasain ada yang aneh sama mereka, langsung pasang formation alpha._(Len: emang lu tahu maksudnya?, Rina: ^A^" ahahaha…)

'_SRAK'_

_Pintu kelas itu kembali ter(baca: di)buka, dan tampaklah sosok seorang wanita berumur sekitar 20-tahunan, berambut cokelat dengan model Bob. Matanya yang senada dengan warna bajunya itu menatap santai ke arah yang diinginkannya._

_Ia memakai baju berwarna merah mencolok yang nge-jreng! Dan bajunya atasannya hanya menutupi bagian dadanya saja sehingga tubuh bagian perutnya yang putih Nampak jelas dimata murid-murid dan semua orang yang melihatnya, bagian dadanya itupun masih terbuka sedikit._

_Dan roknya…ya gitu deh warnanya senada dengan bajunya dan pendeknya sekitar 10 cm diatas lutut, sampai sekarang ini Rina heran…kok bisa-bisanya tu wanita kagak pernah masuk angin saking 'terbukanya' bajunya itu. padahal Rina kalo pake kaos lengan pendek aja bisa masuk angin…_

_loh kok malah curhat!_

_Abaikan dan lanjut…_

_Semua pada tahan nafas dan aer ludah*eiyuuuuh*, muka biru mereka(karena tahan nafas) langsung berubah menjadi muka cengo. _

_Ketika melihat seorang lelaki(yang kayaknya lebih muda dari senseinya, namun lebih tinggi sedikit) berambut biru tengah-tengah(Karena muda dan tua sudah mainstream), memakai jas berwarna putih-bercampur sengan warna biru selutut yang menutupi kemeja putihnya dilengkapi oleh dasi yang mengikat di kerah lehernya. Mata dan alis matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya tersebut menatap polos ke arah yang diinginkanya._

_All masih cengo sampai Meiko-sensei meletakkan bukunya ke meja untuk guru dikelas itu. _

"_oke minna~ mungkin kalian sudah tahu berita it-" Meiko-sensei yang rencananya mau ngomong panjang lebar itu, langsung terhenti karena nyadar semua warga pada cengo(except yang punya pendengaran infrasonik tadi) nengokin lelaki yang dibawanya. Karena kagak mau trus dikacangin,_

'_BRAK!' _

"_kurasa aku memang harus memperkenalkan orang ini dulu…" kata Meiko-sensei sambil memegangi dahinya lalu menggeleng-geleng pelan, para warga yang baru sadar langsung gelagapan._

"_ini- tapi kalau aku memperkenalkan dia dulu, anak-anak ini kagak bakalan ngerti…" gumam sensei berambut cokelat itu, sambil ngobrol dengan dirinya sendiri. All kembali sweatdrop dan kembali except 3 orang infrasonik and tu laki. _

"_ya udah ah! langsung ke topik aja!" kata si BakaSensei itu sambil berteriak kecil, yang lainnya tutup telinga._

"_Jadi….sekitar 1 jam-ehm maksudnya seminggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan camping…" all sweatdrop berat(except that 4 people)_

"_diadakan di sekitar hutan disekitar sekolah…" all jadi jawdrop berat._

"_dalam rangka…" Meiko-sensei membuka mulutnya, semua murid pasang muka serius. Menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut tu sensei, (ah! Like always~ except that 4 people) _

'_gulp' semuanya nelen aer ludah*except yang tadi*_

"…_.Pramuka!" seru Meiko sensei _

_Semuanya kembali pasang muka cengo, yang pasang muka polos ada empat orang._

_Hening~_

_Hening~_

_Hening~_

"_ara! Aku salah perkiraan, Kukira kalian bakalan teriak seperti biasa-"_

"_UUAAPAAAAA?!"_

_That red sensei langsung refleks nutup telinga, diikuti empat orang tadi. Keadaan kelas langsung rame tapi sepi(?), Meiko-sensei langsung ngelanjutin penjelasan tanpa memperdulikan muka shock anak didik(sementara)nya._

"_dan karena itu kalian akan dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok, dan Orang ini yang akan mengontrol kalian selama camping nanti…" para warga yang nyawanya hampir terbang tinggi, langsung masuk lagi dan najemin pendengaran._

"…_namanya Shion Kaito-san" _

_Semuanya diem, kagak ada yang komentar maupun berbisik-bisik, gak ada yang ngelirik-nglirik, gak ada yang bergerak secenti pun, gak ada yang bernafa- eh kalo kagak bernafas mati dong… _

"_pokoknya! Sekarang juga kalian akan kujelaskan lebih jelasnya tentang pramuka ini…" kata Meiko-sensei langsung memecah keheningan seraya mengambil kapur, beberapa ada yang sweatdrop _(Rina: kok aku lupa…spidol ato kapur ya?).

"_oh iya! masing-masing kelompok 6 orang dan campur cewek-cowok…"_

"_EEEEHHHHHHH!?" teriakan dari kelas XI C itu pun kembali terdengar di sepanjang corridor lantai dua._

**Flashback Off~**

Rin menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap, ia beranjak meninggalkan balkon setengah lingkaran itu. tiba-tiba tiga titik bintang yang terlihat berwarna biru muda dan hijau muncul bersamaan dengan Rin menutup pintu balkon kamarnya.

**Disuatu pagi dikediaman Katsune…**(Rina: *garuk2* namanya kagak elit banget…)

Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, dengan mata yang masih 5 watt ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat jam HaPenya lebih jelas.

**06.00**

**Thursday, 13 March 2*****

"hng…" gumamnya pelan sembari beranjak dari kasur berukuran single simple berwarna kehijauan tersebut. Dengan sempoyongan ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di bawah dekat dengan dapur.

"ara Miku…cepet mandi terus sarapan ya!" seru seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 30-an tetapi terlihat awet muda, wanita itu mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik berambut pink sepinggang dengan mata biru laut yang memakai baju berarna putih polos dilapisi celemek berwarna pink itu sedang memegang pegangan penggorengan.

"…" gadis berambut hijau tosca itu tidak merespon apa-apa ketika mengambil handuk bergambar negi gede-gede. Ia kembali berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke arah kamar mandi.

"ada apa dengan Miku?" Tanya seorang pria berambut ungu yang memakai kemeja berwarna putih, dasinya yang berwarna Hitam kecoklatan terkalung dilehernya berantakan. Ia menenenteng sebuah tas persegi panjang berwarna abu-abu dan jas hitam.

"Hora! Anata, entar telat baru tahu rasa…" seru wanita berambut pink itu seraya membetulkan dasi pria tersebut, sedangkan si pria berambut ungu tadi Cuma tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Yosh! Arigatou Luka," seru Pria itu sambil beranjak pergi. Wanita yang dipanggil Luka itu tersenyum kecil, "hati-hati ya…" ia mengecup pipi pria-atau yang ternyata suaminya itu pelan.

Kamera kita pindah ruangan~~

Gadis berambut biru tosca itu membilas tubuhnya dengan sabun berwarna hijau berbau daun salam(?) kesukaanya, 1 menit kemudian ia kembali membilas tubuhnya yang cukup proporsional itu dengan air.

Sebuah(atau seekor?) benda yang bergerak keluar dari celah kamar mandinya, ia berwarna merah yang mempunyai kaki banyak berukuran dengan panjang 10 cm dengan lebar 3cm. gadis itu menatap 'benda' itu polos, lalu terus menyiraminya agar tidak mendekatinya.

Gadis yang mempunyai mata yang hampir senada dengan matanya itu memakai handuknya lalu beranjak keluar, masih dengan muka polos ia menginjakkan kaki kanan diluar kamar mandi. Tiba-tiba ia langsung berlari ke atas sambil teriak ketakutan,

"HUWAAA! Kaa-san!, Luki-nii! ADA KELABANG!" serunya sambil berlari kecil ke arah kamarnya. Sedangkan yang merasa dipanggil menoleh sambil sweatdrop, udah tahu kebisaaan adek/anaknya itu.(Rina: hahaha…aku banget…*ketawa garing*)

**Disuatu pagi dikediaman Kaganemi…**

Gadis yang mempunyai mata biru azure itu sedang menatap kosong cermin setengah badan yang ada dihadapannya, ia memakai jas berwarna hitam kebiruan yang tidak dikancing, sehingga kemeja berwarna putih serta dasi yang dibentuk pita berwarna abu-abu nya terlihat. Ia memakai rok pendek sekitar 8 cm diatas lutut yang berwarna keabu-abuan.

Rambut honey blonde nya yang pendek se-(diantara punggung dan pundak) itu masih tergerai, ditangan kanannya tergelang sebah kuncir dengan pita sedang berwarna merah-kuning. dengan asal-asalan ia menguncir rambutnya.

Gadis itu lalu keluar dari kamarnya yang sudah dirapikannya dan turun ke ruangan makan, dengan pikiran kosong ia duduk di kursi ruangan makan. Didepannya terlihat ada sepiring roti dengan setoples selai jeruk, Mata biru azurenya yang indah itu menatap kosong bersamaan dengan pikirannya entah berantah kemana.

"hora yo! Rin! Rin! Rin teba!" seru seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang mengibas-kibaskan tangannya didepan gadis tersebut,

"a-ah! Kaa-san gomen…" gumam gadis itu polos, setelah sadar.

"Rin…ada apa?" Tanya seorang pria berambut jingga kekuningan,matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya menatap gadis honey blonde itu lembut.

~0o0~

_Oke Rina minta maaf untuk mengganggu acara membaca readers-san, tapi ini pengumuman yang teramat sangat penting._

_Pe-ralat-an untuk Nyokap Bokapnya#GaolModeON Rin Len. Kalo so Rin itu Lui dan Rui. Dan Len itu Lily dan Leon. _

_Oke segitu aja perubahan dari Rina! Happy reading…._

~0o0~

"ng-nggak kok gak ada apa-apa…" jawab gadis berambut honey blonde itu gelagapan, dengan sigap ia memakan roti yang tersaji didepannya.

**Disuatu pagi dikediaman Kagamine…**

"LEEEENNN!?" teriak seorang wanita berambut kuning cerah sepinggang, sambil membuka paksa pintu sebuah ruangan.

Pintu terbuka, dan nampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut honeyblonde sedang membenarkan dasinya. Matanya yang berwarana biru azure itu menatap serius kaca yang ada didepannya.

"Len! Cepat sarapan atau kau akan terlambat!" seru wanita itu seraya menghampiri Len dan membantunya membenarkan dasi. Laki-laki itu gak bisa ngelak ketika kaa-sannya udah tepat didepannya, ngebenerin dasinya.

"masa cowok kayak dirimu, masang dasi yang bener aja kagak bisa!" gerutu wanita itu ketika ia melepaskan tangannya dari dasi dileher anaknya tersebut. Sedangkan yang digerutuin cuma memalingkan wajah, kayaknya dia lagi males berdebat hal sepele sama emaknya nih.

"ah! udah ah! ayo ke ruang makan cepat! Terus langsung keluar…Dell-san sudah menunggu mu!" lanjut wanita itu sambil berlalu dari kamar laki-laki itu.

"K-kaa-san!" seru laki-laki itu, membuat wanita pemilik mata yang senada dengan rambutnya ini menoleh.

"a-aku ingin jalan kaki saja pagi ini… lagi pula ini masih pagi dan aku tidak akan telat…" katanya panjang, kaa-sannya kaget dan diem. Wanita itu menimang-nimang, berpikir, lalu tersenyum kecil(baca: smirk)

"um! Oke! Tapi hati-hati ya! Jangan sampai diculik oleh semacam yakuza, Assasin, Mafia, pembunuh bayaran, atau semacamnya yang lainnya ya!" jawab wanita itu memperingatkan anak tunggalnya itu dengan riangnya.

"kaa-san mengharapkan aku mati muda?" gumam laki-laki berambut blonde itu sambil melewati kaa-sannya. Untungnya wanita itu tidak mendengarnya, laki-laki berambut blonde itu menatap kearah depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

**Disuatu pagi dikediaman Hatsune…**

Siiiing….

Rumah yang bentuknya sangat biasa itu hening, tak ada suatu keberisikan maupun bunyi barang-barang yang bersentuhan- atau apapun itulah. Seorang laki-laki berambut hijau tosca, keluar dari rumah yang dicat warna cream tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna biru safir, menatap kosong ke arah rumahnya. Sambil mengeluarkan kunci, ia bernyanyi kecil.

Ditangan kirinya ada sebuah roti yang dibungkus, sedangkan ditangan kanannya ia memegang kunci.

"hah…" desahnya pelan, setelah mengunci rumahnya. Tepat sebelum ia melintasi pagar rumahnya yang berwarna biru itu, ia membuka plastiknya lalu memakan rotinya dalam waktu 10 detik.

'krriiiet…' pagar berwarna biru itu lalu tertutup.

Miku berjalan pelan dengan tatapan kosong, ia terhenti sementara dipinggir sungai disepanjang perjalanannya menuju sekolah. "ah…Miku!" gadis berambut hijau tosca itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang memakai pakaian yang sama berambut Honeyblonde dikuncir satu yang memanggilnya.

"Rin…" jawab Miku lirih, sambil berusaha tersenyum.

" doshitano?" Tanya gadis brambut honeyblonde yang tak lain Rin itu khawatir.

"um…" geleng Miku mengelak dari pertanyaan Rin,

"katakan saja…"

"err….aku harap kau tidak lupa apa yang akan terjadi hari ini…"

"hah?...jangan-jangan kamu mau bicarain tentang yang kemarin?aku minta maaf, kemarin Cuma ngikut emos-"

"bukan… bukan itu, lagi pula kemarin itu aku yang salah…"

"etho…apakah jangan-jangan ini soal camping?" Miku terbelalak mendengar jawab Rin ia langsung bangkit dan menatap Rin dalam-dalam, Rin yang kaget reflex mundur satu langkah.

"KENAPA AKU BISA MELUPAKAN HAL ITU!?" teriak miku frustasi, Rin sweatdrop.

"j-jadi bisa aku minta the real reason kenapa kamu murung?" Tanya Rin yang langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"etho…aku juga baru ingat tadi, tapi Rin-chan jangan kaget, teriak, pingsan, asma, jantungan, kerusakan organ dala-"

"Oke!Oke! gua ngerti Miku-chan!" balas Rin yang langsung memotong kata-kata Miku. Miku mendekati telinga Rin dan langsung berbisik, Rin yang mukanya awalnya normal, tiba-tiba keluar 4 tetes kerigat dingin dari pelipisnya.

"eh? Maji de?"

Miku mengangguk kecil dengan muka yang gak banget, "maji, maji…"

.

.

.

Terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat…

"ku-kurasa kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan, karena kurasa sebentar lagi kita akan telat.." kata Rin sambil langsung berjalan, meneruskan perjalanannya. Miku mengangguk kecil sambil berjalan dibelakang Rin.

**AT THE SCHOOL…**(Exactly at XI C Classroom)

'Srak…' pintu dibuka dan tampaklah sosok seorang cowok berambut honeyblonde yang lagi ngos-ngosan. Keadaan kelas pagi itu sepi, Cowok itu bernafas lega. Lalu segera menghampiri kursi diujung kiri bagian depan, ia duduk, meletakkan tas, lalu betopang dagu menatap kosong pohon maple diluar dengan mata biru azure nya tersebut.

10 menit kemudian,(Len: == lama amat?)

'Srak' pintu kelas itu kembali terbuka, dan tampaklah tiga sosok warga kelas yang bergenre-eh, maksudnya ber genderkan cowok. Tiga-tiga juga ngos-ngosan, kenapa? Gak tahu deh.

Menit-menit dan detik-detik selanjutnya terus terjadi hal yang terulang-ulang oleh para warga-warga kelas XI C.(Readers: == kata-katanya sama sekali gak efektif…).

Namun semua berubah saat-(Readers: Negara api menyerang?), bukan…kalau Negara api yang menyerang entah kenapa sudah mainstream.

Namun semua berubah saat cowok itu datang, cowok yang bergenderkan cowok ini(?) masuk ke dalam kekelas dengan tenangnya. Berbeda dengan sebagian/kebanyakan warga kelas, ia sama sekali tidak ngos-gosan.

Namun(lagi?), sayang sekali satu orangpun dikelas itu tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena saking blank-nya isi pikiran mereka.

Namun(lagi?), si cowok yang ternyata si Inchou ini tidak menayadarinya sama sekali tatapan blank para warganya. Dengan riangnya ia berjalan kearah mejanya yang berada di baris ketiga.

Keadaan kelas tetap blank begitu, sampai pintu itu terbuka dan tampaklah Meiko-sensei yang membawa kotak/tabung yang bening isinya kelihatan kayak kertas undian(Lagi?!).

"ohayou…" kata Sensei berambut coklat itu sambil menata bukunya di meja

"…"

Wanita yang(kayaknya)hari ini bakalan normal, menatap anak muridnya heran. Ia menatap mereka satu-satu dari ujung depan ke ujung belakang dari ujung kanan ke kiri. Semua mukanya blank, kecuali seorang murid yang duduk tepat dibaris ketiga dari depan maupun dari kanan.

"hah…tenang saja… ulangan hari ini kubatalkan…" kata Wanita itu melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil berdesah kecil. Semuanya(min satu) langsung sadar, matanya yang bentuknya bulet sementara tadi langsung balek ke normal. Sedangkan si inchou tadi langsung lemes+pundung.

Wanita itu kembali menghela napas pelan, "sudah kuduga kalian lupa…"

Keadaan kelas kembali hening selama beberapa saat,

"ehm! Jadi sebagai pengganti ulangan seperti yang kubilang kemarin kita kan pembagian kelompok!"

"eh?"

"ja-jangan bilang kalian melupakan itu juga?"

Semuanya diem gak ada yang ngejawab,"baiklah mulai dari belakang yang paling kanan, silahkan ambil salah satu dikertas ini…"

Warga kelas yang paling belakang, bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan gontai ia berjalan menuju depan. Ia pulang(?) kembali ke meja nya dengan membawa secarik kertas.

Semuanya sama, pada pulang ke mejanya bawa kertas, gak ada yang pulang bawa mobil(?).

"silahkan dibuka" ujar Meiko-sensei ketika semuanya udah pada ngambil, semuanya pada buka kertas dan ketemu tulisan sebuah angka disitu. Semuanya miringin kepala 90 dejarat(?), Meiko-sensei menghampiri papan tulis.

"disini kalian akan dibagi ke beberapa kelompok, menurut jumlah masing-masing anak murid dikelas, kalian akan dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok dengan 6 anggota…"

"kok punya saya nomor 11?" semuanya pada noleh sama orang yang bertanya,

"hhhah… aku lupa bilang, khusus kalian akan dikelompokkan menjadi 12 kelompok karena…"

Semuanya diem, nunggu penjelasan, ada yang penasaran, ada yang gak terlalu, ada juga yang pura-pura penasaran(?).

"..kelas B dan kelas F akan bergabung ke kelas C…" lanjut meiko-sensei, lalu terdiam. Ia menghampiri kursi lalu duduk dengan posisi yang gak banget.

"UA-"

"kumohon jangan teriak dulu untuk hari ini…" sela sensei itu yang mengisyaratkan untuk menghentiksn prosesi teriakan(Rina: ni sensei hebat tapi serem…).

Semua warga yang mulutnya nutup(secara paksa), saling berpandangan bingung. "sensei?"

"hah… kenapa Kaiko dan IA harus sakit di waktu yang bersamaan…" ujar wanita berambut cokelat itu mendesah pelan, bisa terasa aura-aura suram maupun pundung keluar dari dalam tubuh wanita itu.

Dan yang bisa merasakannya hanya orang-orang yang beriman… ^^

Skip on rehat time…

Miku berjalan disamping Rin menuju kantin dengan pikiran yang blank, sama kayak pikiran si author yang juga lagi nge-blank(readers: WHHAAATT?!, Rina: be-bercanda kok..).

Langsung aja pas mereka mendapatkan meja makan. Rin terdiam melihat Miku yang lagi membaringkan kepalanya di meja, disamping kanannya ada jus berwarna hijau. Sedangkan si Rin sendiri minum jus jeruk.

"Miku?"

"Hng?"

"what happen?"

"like always Rin-chan, nothing desuu…" jawab Miku sambil nangis kecil, Rin sweatdrop.

"seriusan! Kenapa sih?"

"ini soal yang tadi…" jawab Miku sambil bangun dari posisi nya, Rin menghela nafas.

"ya udah, nanti pas pulang sekolah cerita…"

"eh? pulang sekolah? Kenapa gak sekarang aja?" Tanya Miku, Rin menatap polos benda berwarna kuning yang sudah berkarat diatas tembok paling ujung diatas Miku.

"3…2…1-"

**TING TONG….**

"ara~ sepertinya kepala sekolah kita kedatangan tamu…" gumam Rin sambil kembali menyeruput jusnya(Rina: udah tinggal beberapa tetes lagi bu! Sayang kalo kagak dihabisin).

"oh tidak! Aku belum menghabiskan jusku!" seru Miku yang langsung menyeruput jus berwarna hijau(kehitaman) nya dengan kecepatan 1000 tetes perdetik, Rin Cuma bisa diem.

"ngomong-ngomong Len…"

"hng?"

"kau dapat nomor berapa?"

"7…"

"oh…"

"kau sendiri?"

"sama sepertimu…kurasa.."

"apa maksudnya itu?"

Gadis berambut honyeblonde yang dikuncir satu sepinggang itu memegang selembar kertas yang sudah terlihat lipatan-lipatannya, mungkin disrek sedikit aja udah robek. Diwajahnya yang putih, senyum manis ciri khas miliknya tersungging dengan lebarnya. Sedangkan mata biru azurenya berbinar-binar dengan lebarnya.

Bibir merah mudanya bergumam, "kurasa mulai hari ini kau angka keberuntunganku…"

Lalu kertas yang sudah lucek itu dimasukkannya ke kantung jas bajunya, "…7…".

Cowok berambut blonde yang memakai beberapa jepit di poni bagian kanannya menundukkan wajahnya sambil terdiam dan menyandar pada celah dinding bagian sebelah(?) sekolah. Ditangannya terlihat kertas yang masih(?) diremukkan, semakin menit maju semakin kuat nyawa kertas itu akan keluar(kayaknya).

Sepertinya cowok ini lagi kesal. Giginya terlihat menggeram tanpa suara, sedangkan genggaman tangannya terus dikuatkan.

"apa maksudnya ini?!" bentaknya sambil membanting kertas yang diremukkannya, untung pada saat itu sedang tidak ada orang. Merasa bosan, ia lalu beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. namun Ia teringat kembali dengan kertas yang baru diremukkannya,

kertas yang lucek itu memperlihatkan angka 7.

"jadi gini ceritanya…" kata gadis berambut tosca yang dikuncir dua itu memulai ceritanya yang memakai kata 'jadi gini ceritanya ' ala guru Rina yang sama-sama Otaku, Rin yang duduk didepannya diam mendengarkan. Oh iya, untuk catatan mereka ini sekarang pulang sekolah cepat karena suatu alasan 'KepSek'nya, dan sekarang mereka lagi disebuah kafe.

"ini cerita dari saudara yang punya temen yang punya kakak punya adik punya teman punya sepupu punya bibi yang ada anak 3 kakaknya punya teman-"

"ehem.." potong Rin, takut Miku ngomongnya jadi overflowing gak karuan, karena udah ada kejadian.

"-eh, intinya dari saudara ja-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-h sepupuku…" lanjut Miku meneruskan,

Rin sweatdrop.

"pas itu kan, mereka Camping ala pramuka, trus katanya pake tenda…"

'ya iyalah pake tenda, lu kira kita tidur di gubug?' batin Rin sambil terkekeh kecil.

"trus masak sendiri, trus makan sendiri, dll sendiri, dan trus.." ujar Miku yang kayaknya kepingin nabrak,

'trus-trus kapan beloknya? Entar nabrak baru tahu..' batin Rin sambil tertawa kecil

"Rin? Hello? Rin?" sahut Miku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan Rin yang sedang tertawa kecil,

"eh! sorry, lanjut silahkan…" kata Rin yang sadar dari acara 'dunina lain ver pikiran' miliknya

"oke…lanjut nih?" Tanya Miku, ketika Gadis berambut blonde itu sudah sadar,

Rin mengangguk.

"dan kata dia, yang paling buruk adalah pas lomba!" ujar Miku sok dramatis, dengan cara menggebrak meja pelan, Karena kalo besar-besar bisa berabe jadinya. Rin menatap polos, sambil menyeruput jusnya jeruknya(lagi?)- yang kali ini rasa jeruk Sunkist(Rina: eh, maap tadi kurang penjelasan.. sebenernya mereka udah pesen minum…gomen^^).

"huft…, katanya pas lomba itu kita mengandalkan ingatan kita…" hela Miku sambil meminum jusnya.

"hmm…" sahut Rin yang bersender pada kuris berwarna kuning yang didudukinya,

Terjadi silent conversation untuk sejenak diantara kedua gadis ini…

"eng…omong-omong…" ujar Rin, Miku menganggkat kepalanya(dari tadi nunduk)

"kau dapat nomor berapa?" lanjut Rin, memajukan kursinya untuk mencapai jus jeruknya.

"Tujuh…kalau Rin-chan?" jawab Miku yang balik bertanya

"um…sama tujuh juga…" jawab Rin yang menghentikan acara menyeruput jusnya untuk sementar, demi menjawab pertanya Miku.

"yokatta, kita sekelompok…" gumam Miku sambil bernafas lega,

Rin tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak pernah ingat sejak kapan, dan mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan gadis berambut tosca twintail yang cerewet ini. Namun, entah kenapa ia merasa senang jika Miku sudah mulai nyerocos dengan cerita buatan maupun fakta miliknya. Berkat gadis ini, Rin tidak pernah sendirian dan kesepian lagi.

"err, Miku memanggil Rin. Apakah anda masih berada di ruangan?" sahut Miku yang menepuk-nepuk pundak Rin, agar Rin sadar.

"ah.. gomen…" jawab Rin kembali sadar. sedangkan Miku Cuma bisa diam sambil sweatdrop,

why? Tauk lah…author Cuma mau bikin dia sweatdop gitu aja! Titik!#dihajar Readers. Be-bercanda, maksudnya karena si Rin udah dua kali melayang entah kemana, makanya Miku sweatdrop!.

Udah ah! aku kehabisan ide!(Readers: FUZAKERUNAAA!?*ngebuang semua kue sus yang ada di dunia ini*, Rina: huwaa, apa aja kecuali itu…).

"oh iya aku kok jadi lupa…" gumam Rin yang menyelesaikan tetesan terakhir dari jusnya.

"lupa apa?" Tanya Miku yang kebingungan.

"maaf Miku, kali ini aku tidak berbicara padamu…"

"hah?"

"aku berbicara kepada orang dibelakangmu… ya kan? Kagamine-san, Hatsune-san?" ujar Rin lagi yang bikin Miku serta orang yang disebutkannya tadi kaget.

"Eh?" Miku menoleh kearah belakangnya, disitu ada dua orang cowok yang lagi ung-kayaknya nyamar. Yang satu pake topi, yang satu lagi pake kacamata hitam.

"ahahaha…" tawa khas yang paling khas itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Rin. 'Baka Mikuo, sudah kubilang kita harus duduk lebih jauh lagi kan?' bisik cowok berambut blonde itu yang berbisik-bisik ke temannya yang berambut tosca. 'masalahnya kalau terlalu jauh nanti gak kedengeran'. Namun gelombang bunyi yang keluar dari mulut mereka itu dapat merambat dengan lancarnya ke telinga Rin.

"hmph…terserah…" kata Rin singkat, ia beranjak dari kursinya. Lalu menghampiri meja kasir, dan membayar.

"cotto, Rin-chan?" seru Miku yang mengikuti gerakan Rin,

"aku mau pulang, capek diikuti terus dari tadi…" jawab Rin polos, yang membuat dua cowok yang menguntitnya diem(lebih tepatnya kicep).

Dan tibalah mereka di gang kecil, tempat dimana Rumah Rin dan Miku terpisah/beda gang.

"ano…" Miku bersuara sebelum Rin pergi,

"what?" sahut Rin yang kayaknya masih kesal.

"etho…boleh gak aku maen ke rumah Rin…" jawab Miku yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya(Rin: ini author ngefans sama Hinatanya udah keterlaluan kayaknya…),

"hah?"

"habis…Luki-nii bilang di bakalan pulang malam gara-gara ada 'tugas', begitu pula dengan okaa-san dann otou-san…"

"hah…kamu masa sendirian dirumah siang sampai sore aja kagak berani?"

"onegaiiii…." Kata Miku memasang puppy eyesnya.

"huft…memangnya kau sudah pastikan diperbolehkan-"

Rin melihat Miku sudah menutup HaPenya yang tersenyum girang sambil mengancungkan jempol, ia kembali menghela nafas.

"baiklah…terserah…" ujar Rin sambil berlalu ,

"Yatta desu!" seru Miku meloncat kecil, lalu mengikuti Rin dari belakang.

* * *

**~TBC~**

Rina: hoahm…hai minna…

Vidia: eh, nee-chan kok udah bangun?

Len: eh? nah lo? Tadi bukanya kamu bilang kamu kagak mood?

Rina: aku kagak mood karena sakit demam…*garuk-garuk*

Rin: loh? Tadi yang bilang kamu kagak mood mau tampil siapa?

Karen: *melarikan diri*…

R&L: *ngejar* JANGAN LARI LU! PENIPU!

Karen: huwaaa….! Rina HELEP!

Rina: -_- iyada…

Vidia: *swt* ma iii… Minna-san readers-san, Review onegaishimasu….

**Would you mind to review?  
REVIEW OKAY! #ciyus**

* * *

Oke kembali ke corner terakhir…

Ada yang bisa Rina katakan gak ya disini? Oh iya…sekali lagi Rina minta maaf, untuk kegajeness yang merajalela di chap-chap sebelumnya… Kegajeness itu sendiri muncul dikarenakan, Rina yang seteres…dakara Gomenasai….

Dan maaf untuk pengantian title yang tiba-tiba, mohon dimaklumi. Karena akhirnya Rina sadar si title itu sama sekali kagak jodoh sama the story. TT^TT

Dan satu lagi… mulai chapter depan corner terakhir akan diganti dengan balasan Review… segitu aja dech dari Rina~~~

Sampai jumpa chap depan cyin~*banci mode on* (readers: *muntah berjamaah*)


	6. Bonus Chapter

~/A lot Experience between U and I\~

Rina: Nya~~desu!

Len: napa lagi lu?

Rina: ada Stray cat masuk watashino ie desu!

Rin: *swt, mind* dia nyampur bahasa lagi…

Rina: gomeen, jadi kebiasaan nih…*ngomong ke Rin, ngadep ke Len*

Len: ? lu baca pikiran siapa lagi?

Rin: *swt*Gulp…

Rina: oh iya~ Readers-san minna-san…Balasan Review dibawah ya nya~~ Disclaimer and Summary desss~~

**...**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid and Loid laennya Milik Crypton-sama**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Rated : T(-)**

**Pair : Rin k. & Len k. (Miku H. & Mikuo H.)**

**Warning!:OOC, OOT,Typo(disengaja maupun tidak disengaja), alur gak nyambung, ada banyak bahasa Gaul(gak nyambung) nyasar, ada Humor kagak nyambung dateng tiba-tiba, (maaf kalau)Alurnya mirip sama Alur cerita lain, DSB**

…

**Summary: Bonus Chapy desu!**

…

Bonus Chap : Stalker

…

Cowok berambut blonde itu berjalan di Koridor lantai satu dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana, disampingnya ada seorang cowok berambut hijau tosca yang sedang err-ngebodyguard? Bukan, AH! mendampingi.

Para anak cewek yang berada disitu, merasa Lucky. terutama para fangirlnya, kenapa? Katanya ni cowok terkenal jarang se-eeee-kali melewati Koridor lantai satu. Semua(fangirl)nya beranggapan bahwa Cowok ini mempunyai sebuah pintu rahasia dimana bermaksud, ia ketika jam datang(pagi hari),jam istirahat maupun jam pulang tidak pernah kelihatan di sekitar Koridor lantai 1.

The Reason is simple…

Riyuu ga kantan…

Alasannya gampang…

a-(Readers: *ngancungin Katana*mau pake bahasa apa lagi lu?!, Rina: huwee Rina bercanda desu…)

ehem, alasannya jam datang pagi gak pernah(kelihatan)lewat Koridor lantai satu adalah, karena cowok berambut blonde-atau seorang Kagamine Len ini termasuk didaftar listnya sepuluh orang yang duluan masuk kelas.

Kalo soal jam istirahat, mungkin Rina harus membenarkan teori fansnya. Len punya rute sendiri, biar bisa mencapai kantin tanpa harus melewati Koridor lantai 1. Diujung koridor ada sebuah beranda berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan diketahui keliling lingkaran 314, maka berapakah jari-jariny-eh loh? WOII INI KAN SOAL PR MTK!

**(PLEAZEE WAITT A HOURS…)**

Oke lanjut…

-diujung koridor lantai 2 ada beranda berbenatuk setengah lingkaran. Dan disamping nya ada pipa yan memiliki pegangan yang kuat, intinya si Len biasanya meluncur lewat situ, kalo si ijo temennya bisa loncat dari lantai 2 ke lantai dasar dengan simplenya.

Sedangkan pada saat waktu pulang sekolah, err…aduh kok lupa ya.. oh iya! Tu cowok terkenal, biasanya selalu pulang terakhir. Jadi semua orang dah pulang dia masih ngadem dikursinya(?).

Back to the reality…

Kamera menyorot keadaan Len dan sahabat ijonya, Mikuo yang udah nyampe kelas. Len duduk dikursinya, sedangkan Mikuo dipanggil Inchounya untuk suatu urusan yang(tidak) penting.

Len menopang dagunya sambil menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

(#NGIIIIIIING)

Semuanya pada tutup telinga pas mendengar suara yang amat sangat memilukan telinga dari speaker sekolah, yang 3 speaker masing-masing tersebar di masing-masing kelas. Apalagi yang punya pendengaran infrasonik, ukh! Gak kebayang tuh sakitnya kayak apa…

_(Kuning kalau kamu flu, merah panas, biru pilek, Hijau tuk batuk pilek, tuk semua anak Indonesia….Huf*gr*p pilek peduli kesehatan anak…)_

Suara kembali muncul dari balik speaker sekolah, Kali ini semua murid sudah dipastikan Sweatdrop.

_(Etho…Bu Kepsek…ini speakernya udah nyala…)_

_(e-eh? udah ya! maap! Lagi pula bapak juga telat ngasih tahunya sih!)_

_(ibu juga…ngapain nonton Iklan…)_

_(udah ah! habis waktu saya berdebat dengan kamu)_

_(*terdengar suara kertas dirobek-robek*)_

Semua warga sekolah pasti kembali kicep+bersweatdrop,

_(ehem…perhatian warga-maksud saya murid-murid sekolah…) _

Semuanya jawdrop, 'Typo kata-katanya keterlaluan'

_(dikarenakan saya ada panggilan dinas, beserta SEMUA guru. Maka-)_

Kali ini semua murid langsung najemin pendengaran.

_(bu…)_

_(Maka-!)_

_(ibu..)_

_(napa lagi sih?!)_

_(ibu terlalu dekat dengan speakernya…)_

_(oh iya maap…)_

_(*terdengar suara tembok jebol*)_

Semua murid pesta jawdrop.

_(ehem-saya lanjut…-Maka! Tepat pada menit ini kalian akan dipulangkan!)_

"HURRRRAAAYYYYYYYY!" teriakan gembira seluruh muridnya sudah melebihi speaker.

_(Sekian dan terima kasih…)_

"tumben normal…" gumam salah seorang murid yang berada tepat dibawah speaker sekolah.

_(oh iya…saya lupa, agar kalian tidak malas-malasan dirumah. Silahkan kerjakan soal Matematika, IPS, dan IPA dihalaman 1-5, buku cetak yah!)_

Murid-muridnya yang tersebar dimasing-masing ruangan sekolah itu langsung gubrak,

"Gaje…"

"banget dah…"

"iya! Sama kayak murid-muridnya itu!"

"lu mau nyindir ato ngledek sih?!"

"Cuma libur sehari aja kok dikasih PR!"

"Tau lah, tu Kepala sekolah gaje kita!"

"au ah…emang gue pikirin…"

"loh?!"

"napa? Eh…tumben lu mau ngebuka tiga buku sekaligus…"

"ini Buku yang ceritanya mau di Pe-eR-in sama tu Kepala sekolah tadi…"

"he…trus…halaman 1-5 itu emangnya soal apa?"

"tiga-tiganya daftar isi…"

*Gubrak*

"aku mempertanyakan apakah kepala sekolah kita ini benar-benar lulusan S3…"

*nod*

Len yang mengambil tasnya, langsung tancap gas dari keluar kelas menuju diluar gerbang. Alasan? Biasanya Fans selalu nunggu jadi harus kabur, Mikuo? Tau dah itu anak, habis ngobrol dengan Inchou langsung hilang entah kemana.

Tepat didepan gerbang sekolah, dimana Len bersender ditembok , yang dari samping ditutupi pohon gede(Fungsi: biar gak ketahuan). Kelihatan jelas bahwa cowok berambut honeyblonde ini, lagi memegang erat dadanya sambil mengatur napasnya(Baca: ngos-ngosan).

"hah…" helanya lemas, lalu jatuh terduduk sambil masih bersandar, dirasakannya angin siang yang kembali berhembus, lalu ditatapnya langit biru yang ditutupi sedikit kabut berwarna Hija- ah itu gumpalan daun dari pohon ding… :p

Tiba-tiba, Nampak sebuah kaki-entah ekor yang memakai-kayaknya celana berwarna abu-abu serta sepatu berwarna cokelat. Len langsung berdiri saking kagetnya(eh?), dan matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok dua orang gadis yang melewati pintu gerbang sekolah(Rina: kok malah nyambung kesitu?).

Yang satu berambut hijau tosca twintail, yang satunya honeyblonde ponytail sepundak. Matanya langsung tajem mengamati gerak-gerik tu dua cewek. Sedangkan soal 'kaki' Unknown yang muncul tiba-tiba tadi itu dilupakannya.

'srak!' seseorang-atau seekor? turun dari pohon disampingnya, 'oh, mungkin yang tadi…' batin Len gak peduli.

"Meong…" seekor hewan bertelinga dua, berkaki empat, lengkap dengan rambut(Rina: kalau bulu udah mainstream XD) serta gigi-gigi dan taringnya. Ada yang gak tahu hewan yang paling Rina sukai ini?

"eh! Neko mau jatuh bilang-bilang dong…" Ucap Len yang agak kaget ngelihat tu hewan turun secara tiba-tiba dari atas pohon. Ia menatap kucing berwarna oranye-putih yang sedang memiringan kepalanya itu. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, gak mungkin juga sih tu kucing bakalan turun sambill bilang "awaass Gua mau jatoh…" plus adegan slow motion ala kucing turun dari pohon(Len: woah…kucingnya gaul…).

Len ngebayanginnya merinding sambil sweatdrop, lalu geleng-geleng gak jelas.

"woi awas! Gua mau turun!" seru sebuah suara yang datangnya dari atas. Merasa kenal dengan suara berat yang nyaring itu, Len mendongakkan kepalanya. Disana ada seorang cowok yang seumuran namun ja-uuuu-uh lebih tinggi daripadanya.

'oh…hewan sebaik apa yang bakalan turun kali ini?' batin Len bertanya –tanya, ia sedikit bergeser dari tempat ia berdiri. Cowok yang dilihatnya tadi, langsung turun keatas(Karen: karena kebawah udah mainstream XD).

"yo Mikuo.."

"oh, Yo Len…"

"ngapain lu pake acara manjat pohon segala?"

"tadi ada yang nglempar kucing ke atas pohon…" jawab Mikuo dengan entengnya yang bikin Len diem, 'horor…'

"so? Mau habis ini ngapain lu?" tanya Len, yang berjalan disamping Mikuo dan mereka memilih jalan memutar lainnya.

"au ah gelap… dirumah sepi" jawab Mikuo, dengan polosnya ia menatap kearah depan.

Terjadi keheningan percakapan antara mereka untuk sejenak, hingga mata Mikuo menangkap dua sosok yang tak asing bagi matanya(?). tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Len, tanda mengisyaratkan ada sesuatu yang menarik.

"hng? Apaan?" kata Len saat Mikuo menghentikan tepukannya, jari telunjuk cowok berambut hijau tosca itu menunjuk ke arah dua sosok tersebut. "eh?" gumam Len, yang pandangannya mengikuti arah gerak jari telunjuk Mikuo.

"I think we got job…" ujar Mikuo sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu mengikuti arah jalannya kedua sosok tersebut.

"Mi-Mikuo!" Len mengejar Mikuo.

SKIP Perjalanan…(?)

Kamera sedang menyorot Len dan Mikuo yang lagi ngestalker ria saking gak ada kerjaannya itu dibalik pagar rumah orang. Sedangkan kedua 'target' terus berjalan dan ngobrol dengan santainya tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"aku gak mikir kalau kita bener-bener bakalan nge-stalker mereka…" bisik Len pelan sambil sweatdrop,

"lah? Yang mau ngestalker kan aku, kok dirimu malah ikutan?!"

"kok kamu ngaku!?"

"au ah….oh! mereka bergerak!"

Len sweatdopped, dia gak pernah ihat best friendnya sehiperaktif kayak begini. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengheningkan cipta sekarang ini.

…

'Dengan…seluruh…angkasa raya memuji pahlawan negara…'

Wait! Kok ada lagu mengheningkan cipta beneran!?

Ooh rupanya sekarang mereka lagi udah ada disebuah kafe- eh? kafe dijepang kok lagunya mengheningkan cipta?

Oalah…ternyata setelah diteliti pemilik kafe itu ternyata orang Indonesia yang rindu kampong halaman….

LOH! Kok malah OOT kayak begini!? Lets balek tu the Topics~

Jika dilihat dari meja kasir, ada dua orang gadis sedang duduk dimeja yang kursinya hadap-hadapan. Sedangkan, dengan jarak satu kursi dibelakang mereka terlihat dua cowok yang lagi nyamar? Yang hijau pake kacamata hitam/sunglasess dan yang kuning-kuning mengambang disunga-(Len: *smackdown Rina*)- ma-maksud saya yang berambut blonde temannya memakai topi berwarna putih punya shou(atau syo?) yang ada diUtaPri itu (Readers: KOK MALAH CROSSOVER?!).

Dari jarak sedekat itu kayaknya mereka bisa ngedengerin dengan jelas-um ralat ding! Sangat jelas percakapan kedua targetnya. Namun ada satu hal yag digelisahkan oleh Len, apakah itu? mari kita simak setelah yang satu ini!(Len: tuh kan dia error lagi!, Rin: *tpukjidatswt*)

Ehem! Len gelisah, ia terus curiga terhadap gadis yang mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik amat sangat mirip dengannya itu. karena, alasannya Cuma satu: kan masing-masing kursi tempat duduknya hadep-hadepan, nah! Disini Mikuo membelakangi gadis berambut hijau tosca twintail itu sedangkan Len menghadap ke arah gadis yang mempunyai marga 'Kaganemi' itu.

Dan sejak tadi, pas si Len ngelihat sambil mendengarkan(baca: nguping). Bahwa pas si twintail lagi ngomong, gadis itu terus melirik dengan tajamnya. Sedangkan si cowok berambut blonde pemeran utama cowok kita ini Cuma bisa menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Mi-Mikuo…" bisik Len pelan sambil menunduk

"paan?"

"aku punya firasat buruk soal ngestalker ini, kayaknya lebih baik kalau kita pilih meja yang lebih jauh deh…"

"gak ah…" jawab Mikuo singkat, tajam+dingin.

Len diem, lebih tepatnya kicep karena tajamnya itu nge-jleb pas di ususnya(Rina: karena hati, ginjal, jantung udah mainstream,^^)

.

.

One hours, two minutes, fifthy seconds later…

Len udah nyerah, kini ia malah ikutan nguping bareng Mikuo.

"oh iya aku kok jadi lupa" kata gadis berambut blonde itu(kayaknya) sengaja membesarkan suaranya yang bikin Mikuo dan Len diem.

"lupa apa?" tanya temannya

"maaf Miku kali ini aku tidak berbicara kepadamu…" lanjut pemilik mata biru azure itu menatap tajam ke arah Mikuo &Len, 'oh Shit!' umpat Len dalam hati.

"eh?"

"aku berbicara kepada orang dibelakangmu…ya kan Kagamine-san Hatsune-san?" sontak gadis berambut hijau tosca temannya langsung kaget, sama kayak Mikuo dan Len. Tapi bedanya si gadis twintail ini langsung noleh kebelakang.

"ahahaha…" ujar Len tertawa garing, gadis berambut blonde itu masih menatapnya tajam.

"Baka Mikuo, sudah kubilang kita harus duduk lebih jauh lagi kan?" bisik Len pelan yang salah tingkah karena baru tertagkap basah.

"masalahnya kalau terlalu jauh nanti gak kedengeran" balas Mikuo yang berbisik juga.

Len yang masih salah tingkah langsung melepas topinya diikuti Mikuo yang melepas kacamatanya, sedangkan kedua gadis tadi langsung pergi dari TeKaPe. Ketika ia melihat kearah tempat duduk gadis yang baru menatapnya tajam itu, diatas meja tergeletak sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna oranye.

"Mikuo.." ujar Len, sambil terus memperhatikan benda itu

"apa?" jawab sahabat ijonya yang udah balik ke mode normal itu.

"sepertinya Kami-sama menyuruhku untuk mengikuti mereka…" kata Len dengan mata yang penuh kegembiraan+penasaran. Tangannya dan kakinya dengan sigap melangkah dan mengambil benda itu.

Lalu mereka pergi dari kafe itu….(Rina:*nglanjutin script* setelah membayar…)

**~TBC~**

Rin: *baca scriptnya ulang* padahal katanya lu udah janji bakalan lebih serius?

Rina: Gomennn…Rina baru pulang dari kampoeng, saking freshnya udara disana-

Karen: otak Romancenya juga ikut ke-refresh datte…

Rin: *nyalain mesin roadroller*

Rina: *mundur* etho…Rin?

Rin: *naikin roadroller, langsung tancap gas ke arah Rina* TERKUTUK KAU!

Rina: *lari* HUWAAAA! KAREN HELEP!

Karen: -_- iyada…

Vidia: *swt*déjà vu…

Len: satte minna-san gua bacain balasan Reviewnya yah…

...

**Alfinonymous22**

maap kalau Rina buat bingung readers-san... ehehehe...

udah lanjut nih!

**BerlianaDeceiver1224**

ini Udah lanjut!

...

Karen: oke…minna-san Readers-san…

**PLEAZEEEE REVIEW!  
REVIEW OKAY! **


End file.
